A Tale of Stars and Dragons
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Many centuries ago, the Dragon People and the Star People fought for dominance in the heavens. Now there is harmony and peace. However, a terrible man has ascended the throne of the Dragon People. His name was Acnologia. He sent one of the seven deadly Dragon-bred assassins to kill the current Star Princess, Lucy, to incite war once again. The assassin's name was Natsu.
1. Prologue

Many centuries ago, the Dragon People and the Star People fought for dominance in the heavens. Each hotly claimed their right in the celestial bodies, and many devastating wars took place because of this feud.

The people of Earthland were terrified every night by the thunderous rumblings that emanated from the skies, and cowered deep within the earth to shield themselves from the wrath of the battles, which occurred almost daily.

Two lovers, however, managed to bring peace to the heavens again by sacrificing themselves to soothe the bloodthirsty warriors. The two lovers were a Dragon Prince and a Star Princess, and they risked all to bring harmony back among their people.

To remember that the Dragon People and Star People should never fight again, the Celestial Queen of that time, Anna, set the two bodies of the Dragon Prince and the Star Princess into the sky as constellations. The Dragon King, Igneel, made a pact with her to never war with each other again.

That was a thousand centuries ago.

However, war threatened the skies again, as a new and terrible man ascended the throne of the Dragon People. His name was Acnologia, and his rule was corrupt and fierce. He was hungry for more territory, and was dissatisfied with his allotted space of kingdom. Acnologia then acted in defiance of the sacred pact.

He sent one of the seven deadly Dragon-bred assassins to kill the beautiful Star Princess of the current era. Her name was Lucy. The assassin's name was Natsu.

Once again, war threatened the skies, and if peace were to be lost, the whole realm, Earthland and the heavens, will never be the same again.


	2. The Assassin's Mission

A young blue haired girl stood trembling in a stone corridor. She stood before a door, waiting for admittance. A tall guard watched her with half-pitying, half-scornful eyes.

"Nervous?" He asked conversationally. The girl started and blinked. "A little." She admitted.

The man chuckled. "It's fine. He's not known for killing first-timers. Don't you pay any attention to the rumors you hear in the mess halls, alright?"

The girl nodded, but still smoothed her skirts down with shaky hands. "Thanks."

Wendy suddenly gulped as the doors opened with a loud bang, and a seething man stormed out. "That little Black Dragon bastard…." He was spitting out blood, and Wendy paled to a startling shade of white at the gruesome sight. A knife protruded from his stomach, a wicked, curved blade with a leering goblin's head cut into the handle.

"Come in." A thunderous voice echoed commandingly through the halls, and Wendy mentally steeled herself and walked bravely in.

The man expecting her was seated at the end of a long hall, lit dimly by sputtering torches. He was at table, and several men were also dining with him. They were all heavily muscled, lean and fit, and most barely even thirty.

The Dragon Assassins.

They all looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief. "Your Majesty, SHE's to join our group?" A man with dark purple hair asked with the latter emotion.

"Yes." The man at the head of the table stood, and Wendy gasped at his size. Easily seven feet, brimming with power, his dragon wings the size of a small room, and his human face imposing, he truly fit the title of Alpha Dragon. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"That is, if she passes the test, right, my lord?" A white-blonde man spoke up, a small grin of cockiness spreading over his face.

"She's so YOUNG." A black-haired man with steel piercings growled. "She'll cry at the mere sight of blood."

Wendy stiffened but kept silent. She held out her arms, and the men murmured when they noticed a long scar arching across her forearm and up onto her neck. A nasty wound, and still fresh. "I bandaged this myself." She said quietly.

"We need a new assassin, not a medic." A dark haired man sitting opposite the white-blonde man scoffed.

"Silence, Rogue." Acnologia narrowed his eyes at her. "So, Wendy. You passed the Entrance Trials. How did you kill your opponents in the testing arena? What style did you use?"

"I…" Wendy swallowed the bile in her throat at the memory. "I cut their throats…with my…claws." She held out her clawed hands, a common trait found in the Dragon People.

"Is that all? Cobra here killed his first four opponents with his teeth alone." Acnologia flicked his head towards the first man who had spoken. The man grinned and bared his teeth, long, sharp, and gleaming.

"How long did it take? Your kills, I mean." A pink haired boy spoke up for the first time, his eyes bright and friendly in contrast to the other five men. Wendy knew the instant their eyes met that she had found a friend.

"Six minutes and forty-two seconds." Her answer was met with audible intakes of breath. "Amazing." A hulking blonde man muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. "The record was ten minutes and thirty three seconds. And that was only a regular hunting run."

"Obviously, Miss Wendy here has skills unequaled by her fellow cadets at the school. She would make a first-rate assassin." Acnologia softened his tone very slightly, a sign of true respect. Wendy felt herself relax the tiniest bit as the other men in the room nodded and grunted approval.

"Come, sit and dine with us. The kill is fresh." The meat smelled tantalizing, and Wendy sat down quickly, feeling her tummy rumble.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, all seven men in the room turned and flung a sharp kunai straight in her direction with startling speed. Wendy let out a very terrified and childish "EEK!" but her reflexes saved her, as she dodged three of them and deflected the rest.

Cobra let out a whistle of approval. "The last guy got one straight in the gut." Wendy shuddered, remembering the man spitting out blood in the corridor. Her wings trembled at the thought that it might've been her.

"It seems you are not bluffing. Congratulations. And I promise: no more surprises." Acnologia smirked a little at the slightly terrified expression on Wendy's face. "Please, make yourself at home. The next time we lose an assassin, you will be the one to throw the knife at the new recruit."

Somehow, Wendy didn't relish that thought, though judging by the way the other men grinned and nodded, they enjoyed that adrenaline kick.

As she ate, she studied her companions. The pink haired boy (she learned his name was Natsu) was digging into the food as if this was the last time he would ever eat again. He alternated between stuffing his mouth and sneakily flinging bits of meat at the steel-studded man (called Gajeel), who kept roaring at Natsu obscenities not fit for repetition until Acnologia told them to both shut up, much to the amusement of the other men.

After dinner (which was DELICIOUS), Natsu approached Wendy was a saunter in his step and a grin on his face. "That was some nice reflexes you showed off back there." His tone was warm.

"I didn't mean to show off." She stuttered, and he laughed heartily, his wings shaking with mirth. "I'm not accusing you, I'm complimenting you. Loosen up."

"Sorry!" She squealed, but Natsu just smiled, a big warm smile that covered his whole face. "Come on, I'll show you around. The Boss gives us assassins a better bunk hall than the cadets-in-training, so make yourself at home."

Wendy nodded and studied the floor. If only she could.

O.O

Natsu showed the new girl around some more. She was quiet if not completely silent most of the tour, and it bugged him the tiniest bit. Most guys he showed around were itching to ask questions and be a noisy nuisance the entirety of the trip. Dragons were supposed to be loud, not mute.

After a few more minutes of this one-sided banter, Gajeel showed up, as hulking and steely as ever (pun not intended). "Hey Dragneel. The King's wanting you inside."

"I'll be there." Natsu gave the girl a friendly wave good-bye, and she timidly waved back. "See you later." She squeaked, and Natsu smirked to think how innocent she was, that they might run into each other again. Not likely, with these summons coming up.

An hour later, he walked out of Acnologia's chambers with a scroll in his hands and glee in his heart. _I'm gonna kill the Star Princess. What an honor._

O.O

Acnologia watched the boy leave, ecstasy written all over his face. He smirked to himself, thanking the higher powers that Natsu was no sentimental idiot, but a worthy member of the Dragon Assassins.

He reviewed the recent conversation in his head. Before Natsu had even sat down, he had asked Natsu, rather bluntly, if he wanted to be the next Alpha Leader.

The hierarchy the Dragon People conformed to was a simple one. Kill the Alpha and you get to be Alpha. However, a rare exception was made every once in a blue moon: If the Alpha wants an heir, he appoints an heir, but only if that heir goes through a designated test.

Acnologia just gave Natsu his hierarchy test. _Kill the Star Princess, and you get to be the next Alpha._

Actually, the true test was keeping her alive until the Gathering. Acnologia was very adamant in the "Don't kill her just yet; save it for the Gathering" part when briefing Natsu. The poor boy was vastly disappointed, as it had been weeks since his last kill and his Dragonlust was itching.

But Acnologia consoled him. "The Gathering is in a week. Keep the girl alive until then, and then you may gorge yourself on her flesh in front of all the Star People to your heart's content. That will guarantee us a War, now, wouldn't it?"

Natsu had agreed, albeit a little sulkily. "She looked positively DELICIOUS last Gathering." He had moaned, eyes flashing with greed.

"Take her tonight. But I didn't say you couldn't have a little bite every now and then." Acnologia grinned at Natsu's delighted cheer.

Flashing back to the present, Acnologia growled in triumph to himself. All he had to do was incite the War, and soon…very soon….his true mission would be accomplished.

"Recite the Three Factors…" He muttered. "War….Rage….Despair. Bring about these three evils, and Zeref will be resurrected. Master, you will be returned to your true kingdom."

He turned and stared out the window, watching the boy with the pink hair prepare for a journey unequaled in importance. "Very soon, Master."

O.O

In the Star People's kingdom, a girl with hair as golden as the sun climbed into bed after a long day of suitors, dress-fittings, and training. Her sister, Yukino, had told her about the Gathering with the Dragon People in a week. With all these thoughts swirling in her busy mind, Lucy Heartfillia closed her eyes and prepared to fall asleep.

That is, until her two bodyguards watching her door keeled over, burn and bite marks at their throat. At that same time, a boy with hair the color of cherry blossoms and red-gold dragon wings sprouting out of his back seized her in his muscled arms with a grip of steel, a demonic leer on his face.

"Don't scream, Princess. I would hate to have to kill more people."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Observations

Erza Scarlet was having a bad day.

First off, she had to scold the young and clumsy new recruits for their ineptitude during training, something she didn't do often. The Captain of the Guard for the Star People should not have to put up with newbies.

Secondly, that womanizer Loke had approached her AGAIN, and she had to implant his face into the cobbled floor. At least that wasn't new.

Thirdly, Jellal was gone on another mission from the Celestial Spirit King, so she couldn't cuddle with him on break like she wanted to. She missed him like crazy, and he wasn't even gone for eighteen hours.

But this new problem took the cake. The Golden Princess was missing.

Erza inspected the Princess' bedroom for the hundredth time with a sinking heart. Two guards lay dead on the floor, two of the best. The window was smashed open, glass sprinkling the floor like pixie dust. The plush pink carpet was stained with blood and wine, the first from the guards and the second from the ceramic jug on Princess Lucy's bedside stand.

All these signs indicated a break-in.

The Silver Princess, the lovely Yukino, was still safe. Her room was next door to Princess Lucy's, and everything there was still intact. Guards still alive, bay windows still whole, blue carpet unstained, and more importantly, the Princess still sleeping in the four-poster bed.

So why Lucy specifically?

Erza rubbed her aching head and signed impatiently to the attending guards to start cleaning up. She had a lot to tell the King at Morning Briefing.

O.O

Lucy Heartfillia woke with a start. The chains anchored around her wrists, ankles, and neck grated on her skin, and she tugged at them experimentally. Nope. Solid as iron.

"Enjoying your confines, Princess?" Lucy jumped at the unexpectedly close voice, and she whirled round desperately to attempt to view the owner of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Just a curious Dragon Assassin, Princess. I like to look on the face of my victims." A flame struck somewhere disconcertingly near, and Lucy almost screamed when an equally disconcerting visage loomed over her. It was the face of her attacker.

"What do you want?" Lucy flung the words back at him with vehemence. She was a Princess of the Star People, and she was determined not to let this newfound enemy frighten her (though he already did several times). "Is it money? Or are you going to take advantage of me?"

"I want nothing, Princess! How can you accuse me of petty thievery or perverted intentions?" Her attacker looked almost genuinely hurt at the notion that he would kidnap girls for money or lust. "No, I fetched you because my master asked me to. I'm not the one in charge, though I could be soon."

There was a bit of silence, in which Lucy took this moment to look over her attacker.

He was young, almost her age, and this rather unnerved her. Assassins at his age! He also had that distinctive pink hair she noticed from last night, and right now it was mussed from the wind, and fell in bangs over his fierce ochre eyes, eyes that danced with mischief and glee.

His wings were the only things she could not stop staring at. Large, powerful looking, and blazing with color, it was a sight she had never quite seen the equal of before.

"You're a Dragon Assassin." Lucy mulled this over in her head. "Aren't there supposed to be seven of you?"

"Yes, but unfortunately you don't exactly need all seven Assassins to kidnap you. You just need one skilled guy, and here I am!" He laughed a bit, and Lucy couldn't help but think that of all the creepy sounds he made, this was the least unpleasant.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do with me? Lock me up and berate me with sweet nothings?" Lucy was running on a short fuse here, and it was only a matter of time before she lost it bigtime.

"Patience, darling." He smirked and tweaked a bit of golden hair that had escaped her ponytail. "King Acnologia's gonna be here soon enough. He's got a lot to ask you."

As if the day couldn't get any worse.

O.O

She was thin. No real meat on her whatsoever.

Natsu was looking over his future meal with great interest. It was one of the only times he could really get a good look at his entrée without it running away, bleeding, or in pieces. It was a rare opportunity. Plus, he had to report back to the others about her assets.

Observation 1: She was blonde. Not like Laxus' shaggy mutilated hair, or Sting's nearly bleached-out white, but more of a delicate, golden color. Like honey, almost, honey in sunshine. That was the most poetic he could get.

Observation 2: The girl was also pretty tough. She would not look down and sob like the last girl he kidnapped (and ate). She would glare defiantly into his eyes for as long as he looked at her, and not for a second would she waver or hesitate. That was impressive.

Observation 3: She was trained in combat skills (to some degree). Her arms were thin but wiry, and she did not bow under the weight under the chains, which was impressive, considering that Gajeel had made those chains himself. She also had fast reflexes, able to recoil from his lit flame as fast as a snake.

In conclusion: Lucy Heartfillia was not what you considered a normal weak princess. She was a fighter.

And Natsu liked fighters.

O.O

Gray Fullbuster was dying to know what was inside Acnologia's chambers.

He had made his guards take rounds outside the forbidden doors multiple times, as the Alpha hated to be left unattended or unguarded. They always reported back as having seen nothing out of the ordinary.

But recently Gray had a hunch. Acnologia was up to something, and he was pretty sure it was not normal "King of the Dragons" stuff.

Gray wanted to know. All he had to do was peek into Acnologia's rooms.

Being Captain of the Guard for the Dragon People afforded many privileges, however "being allowed to sort-of-peek at the Alpha Lord's possessions" was not one of them.

Gray sighed and tapped impatiently at his desk. His office windows had a juicy view of the Alpha's doors, so he could usually see in or out if the doors were open. Unfortunately, they were usually not.

But today, something VERY interesting happened. A blue-haired girl in a maid's uniform opened the doors without fear, and bowed low and with a sweet but inaudible voice said something to the hulking figure inside. The figure nodded shortly, and rose to go take care of whatever the girl had told him about.

As Acnologia left, Gray blinked. He knew the blue-haired girl. She was currently closing the doors, armed with feather duster and broom, and he suddenly knew several things at once.

 _Her name was Juvia_

 _She was the head maid, as no one else was allowed to enter the Alpha's rooms without permission_

 _She also had an obvious crush on him_

 _He may or may not like her back_

 _But he could ask her with a few ravishing words if she could let him in sometime_

 _Ergo he could check the Alpha's rooms for any anomalies without suspicion_

Gray grinned to himself. No one could've formulated a better plan.

Now…if only he remembered Lyon's lessons in wooing girls….

O.O

Acnologia made his way down to the dungeons. Natsu had sent Juvia to let him know, "I got the girl. Can I eat her now?"

"Of course not. But good job." That was the majority of the conversation.

But so far, things were going well. War would soon be incited, and everyone knew that Rage and Despair followed War like a pup follows his mother.

Everything was going perfectly. Zeref would soon be resurrected.

O.O

 _The Black Dragon thinks he could resurrect me._

 _Ha._

 _Won't he panic once he finds out I'm already alive?_

 _But for now, I'll just watch._

 _This story will be an interesting one._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Something in the Works

It was darker than a demon's gullet in the pits of hell.

Wendy shivered as she walked noiselessly across the courtyard of the Dragon Assassin's bunk halls, taking care that the others did not hear her.

It was incredibly awkward when she found out that all the Assassins slept in one room. The other men, though hardened killers through and through, were decently kind enough to offer her the furthest corner of the drafty room, and Gajeel (the one with the steel piercings) actually helped her cover up that corner with a thick sheet.

"Mind you, we'll be taking this down once you grow out of that flat chest of yours." He warned her. The others chortled, and she blushed.

Right now, she had to get away from the SNORING. Heavens above, all of them snored louder than Vulcans making their mating calls. Only Rogue didn't snore. He was, in fact, awake, doing some sort of tai chi with odd ritual-looking gesticulations, accompanied by his somewhat empty-headed page, Frosch.

Her newly assigned page, a pale-haired girl named Carla, was always fussing over her. Wendy made friends with her right away, but right now she had to be alone for a bit.

Wendy let her wings propel her onto the awnings of the courtyard, climbing onto the roof where the roaring lamps were lit. Then she realized with a start that she wasn't alone.

A boy about her age was tending the blazing lamp, his dark hair mussed with sweat and his face smudged with charcoal. His wings were large and slightly flame-colored, but oddly shaped, as if they were deformed. She remembered seeing him in mess hall the other day, talking with a group of other cadets. Sting had pointed him out as the Lamplighter.

He glanced up with surprise as she ducked down in embarrassment from staring. "Oh. I didn't realize I had a guest." His voice was slightly hoarse, but warm. He swung down to greet her.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your work." Wendy was blushing again. Geez, she was such a girl. "I'm Wendy." "I know you. You're the new Assassin." He spoke the word with some distaste. "I'm Romeo."

"Hi." Wendy felt the first flutter of apprehension quiver through her. "Do you not like Assassins?"

"One killed my mother." He said bluntly, and Wendy flinched, probably visibly. "A long time ago." He added quickly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Romeo shook his head. "It's not your fault." He sat down, and began wiping his soiled hands on an orange handkerchief. "Your wings are pretty." He said suddenly, and it made Wendy reel from the unexpected subject change. "Are they always white like that?"

Wendy shrugged, making the said wings roll along with the motion. "My mother's wings were white too." It made her heart ache to speak of her pale, glimmering, beautiful mother, the mother who had urged her to learn the arts and not killing.

"She must've been pretty. Like you." Romeo smiled a bit, and Wendy blushed for the UMPTEENTH time today.

"It reminds me of that star girl." He pondered, and Wendy started. "What star girl?" Was it jealousy she was already feeling? _Silly Wendy, get it together…you were better trained than this…._

"That star girl Natsu brought back from the Star People's place." Romeo smirked. "She was just pale as you, just a lot more garish. AND scantily clad."

"Natsu brought back a star girl? Isn't that against the treaty?" Wendy felt that shudder of apprehension again. Romeo mistook the shudder for chills and gave her his scarf.

"It was a direct order from the Alpha himself." Romeo said in a hushed tone, as if giving away a great secret. "I heard Cobra say that it was maybe even a hierarchy test."

"A hierarchy test?" Wendy felt a bit bowled over. "I've only read about it in the textscrolls. It's supposed to be a rare occurrence."

"It may be rare, but the oddest things are happening these days." He touched her shoulder, urging her to look heavenward. "Look. The moon is awfully thin today. It's not round like it used to be."

Wendy noticed this, but only barely with Romeo's fingers still grazing her shoulder. "W-why is that odd?" She hated her nervous stutter.

"Well, maybe cause the Moon Princess of the Star People is distraught. Word is from the couriers that the Sun Princess is missing from the Star People." Romeo gestured to the prisons. "And where else could she be but here?"

Wendy felt her heart sink. Her mother had warned her of war-incitement, occurrences that provoked anger or wrath that would eventually lead to conflict. Acnologia had seemed dark and hulking to her, and now it was proof that he was much more than that.

Somehow…she had a really, really, REALLY bad feeling about this.

O.O

Acnologia swept his way down to the darkest dungeon. His robes slid across the floor, brushing against his bare feet. Natsu led the way, his hand slightly on fire to use as a torch.

He finally stopped in front of a glowing cell. Well, the cell itself wasn't the cause of the illumination. The Star Princess was GLOWING. Her hair was a golden fire, and her normally mild eyes flashed with anger and suppressed wrath.

The Star People often glowed like fireflies, but her radiance was fiercely defiant, lashing out until he had to shield his eyes. "Now now, Princess. Such a welcome for the King of the Dragon People!" Natsu chided her.

"It's alright, Natsu." Acnologia waved his arm lazily, and at once an oppressing darkness swept over the prison, blanketing and blotting out the light emanating from the startled Princess. She didn't cower, though she did retreat a few steps.

"What do you want, Dark Dragon?" She said haughtily. "Are you aware that my abduction is a direct violation of the treaties set so long ago?"

"Precisely, Princess." Acnologia sat himself down in front of the cell, observing her livid eyes. "So long ago that they are nothing more than ancient fairy tales."

"We should respect and honor them for the role they played in history!" The Princess shrieked, on the verge of bursting a blood vessel. Acnologia smirked. The girl had spunk.

"I have nothing against your views, Princess, no matter how archaic they are." Acnologia leaned in, grinning in pleasure as her sweet and cold scent wafted near. "Your beauty discredits your words."

"Monster, troll, ogre, and son of darkness, my people will make you pay for this atrocity!" She lunged for his neck, fingers suddenly blazing, and he jumped back as the Princess knocked her head on the bars and bounced back, yelping with pain.

"That is the point, lovely one." He sneered, watching the girl moan and hold her head. "War will bring about the goal I so desperately pursue. And you, Princess Lucy," he brought his head close to her fiery presence. "will be a major catalyst. The board is set. Are you willing to play your part?"

O.O

"My daughter is missing?!" The Celestial Spirit King rose form his throne in distress. "When? How?"

"Judging from the evidence in her quarters, I'd say last night or so." Erza stood straight in front of her king, fiddling with the kunai in her belt. "The intruder broke a window and killed two guards. Their wounds indicated a Dragon Assassin."

The whole court gasped in one voice. Then arguments broke out, some saying it was long in the making, others protesting that the Dragon People wouldn't stoop to such blatant measures.

"Abductors! How dare they treat her like that!" Prince Loke jumped up from his smaller throne next to his father. "I tell you, Father, that dark King of theirs at the bottom of this, and I intend to find out."

"Sit down, Leo." The Celestial Spirit King said in a reprimanding tone. Loke sat down, but he had a fierce look on his face.

"Is it true, Captain?" Princess Yukino's quiet voice carried gently through the babble of the court. "Has it been truly determined that a Dragon Assassin did this work?"

"Sadly, yes." Erza's voice unconsciously softened when speaking to the milder Moon Princess. Everyone knew that the glimmering Yukino possessed more wisdom and graciousness than her impulsive siblings Lucy and Loke, and for that, she garnered tremendous respect. "The guards had burn and bite marks on their throat."

"I see." Yukino leaned back wearily. Erza watched the pale Princess with a small degree of worry.

The Two Princesses drew strength and magic power from each other like unending reservoirs. One without the other was weaker, more prone to deadly sicknesses from exposure to the powerful orbs called the Sun and the Moon.

Last night, Yukino had sent the Moon afloat, as she had always done before. This time, in the process of lifting the silvery ball with her hands, sending it soaring into the sky, she had stumbled, and the Moon had ending up weaker in light than was custom. _"Lucy….where are you…"_

Now, Yukino was leaning on her hands, soft brown eyes thoughtfully staring at the marble ground of the palace floor.

Every line of her suggested composure. But Erza knew Yukino better than that, and peered closer at the Moon Princess. Ah, there it was. A tiny spark dancing feverishly in Yukino's eyes.

The Moon Princess was plotting something.

O.O

Gray cheered to himself as Juvia blushingly opened the great black forbidden doors to him. "You only have about five minutes or so." She whispered. "Starting…now."

"Thanks." He squeezed her arm in thanks and strode hurriedly into the office, leaving her staring dreamily after him. Lyon's lessons had paid off.

The first thing he registered was the scent of smoke. He wrinkled his nose at it, and quickly made a beeline to the big black desk in the back of the room.

Papers littered the wooden surface, mostly the customary reports regarding borders, taxes, and all that political jargon. Gray riffled through them with disinterest, and set them down carefully, being sure that they had not moved from their last position.

He checked the drawers, coming across various knick-knacks, flotsam and jetsam, and other paraphernalia usual to a King. Sighing with annoyance, he sat back. There was nothing out of the ordinary. So much for his sixth sense of danger.

Gray checked the time. He had three or so minutes left. One last look-over and then he would never bother the Alpha again. He tapped the floor with his boot gently, listening for that hollow sound that usually promised secrets.

Aha! There it was. He quickly bent down and pried up a rickety wooden board with his clawed fingers. A box with an unfamiliar insignia looked up at him, and Gray examined it with confusion. "A cache?"

Juvia made a fluttering motion at him with her hands, slight panic gracing her features. "He's coming early!"

Crap, crap, and double crap. He snatched a random box with the same insignia on it from the Alpha's drawers and placed it into the niche.

Pounding the board back into place, he hastily slid the rug over the board and tucked the box of evidence under his arm. Already he could hear Acnologia ascending the dungeon stairs, a mere walk from his office.

Gray then strode purposefully out of the office and grabbed Juvia. "Follow my lead." The Alpha was about to turn the corner, and would no doubt ask him why in hell was he doing right at the door of his office.

Well, only one way to dissuade him. Gray swept Juvia off her feet and kissed her soundly on the lips, making her squeal and squirm a bit in his arms. Acnologia materialized around the corner and laughed loudly as they separated guiltily (all in play).

"Getting a head start on populating the Fullbuster line, Captain?" Gray feigned embarrassment, as the Alpha clapped him on the shoulder warmly and strode into his office, closing the door behind him. Gray relaxed. "That was close."

But the prize, hidden under his elbow, promised a juicy…JUICY…reward.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Zeref Strikes

Natsu was watching the exhausted Princess sleep. It was a bit creepy for even him, but he could not take his eyes off of her.

She radiated light even when asleep, which was weird. Her eyes were the brightest of all, but right now they were closed with slumber. Her chest moved with every breath she took, and he watched the golden necklace she was wearing move up and down with it.

When he had abducted the Princess, she was wearing naught but a white nightgown and a golden necklace. He may or may not have torn the said nightgown a bit in his rough handling of her, and now she was wearing rags.

She was shivering.

Honestly, he didn't want to bother too much with his prey. They were to be eaten, not fondled, but he couldn't have her dying of hypothermia this early, now would he?

Natsu took off his jacket and hissed her name in the darkness. "Princess."

She bolted upright, eyes wide, and she whipped her head to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"Here." He slipped the jacket through the bars. "Take it."

She glanced at the dark coat with wry bitterness. "How am I supposed to put that on with my hands chained?"

"Oops. I forgot." He opened the cell door with little ceremony. He began to unfetter her arms. "But this doesn't mean you get a five-star course for dinner, Princess."

She fell to her hands and knees after he unbolted the last chain, her circulation a bit out of whack. After a few groans and hisses, she sat back on her heels to study his face. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was accusatory.

"Can I not be a gentlemen for two minutes?" He shoved the jacket at her. "Put it on, Princess."

The Princess obeyed, slipping it on. It was far too big for her, and the sleeves drooped past her hands, but she sighed a bit in pleasure at the warmth. It did come from the Fire Dragon's body, after all.

Now he was just wearing his inner tunic, but he wasn't cold. Now he just sat back and continued to watch her.

"By the way," She looked at him, her eyes warm for just a tiny second. "My name is Lucy."

O.O

Erza was assigning the guards for the night shift, exhorting them on doubled vigilance, due to the Sun Princess' disappearance. The guards were understandably nervous, but they nodded in grim determination, promising to not fail in their watch.

As she nodded at them and began to turn to head to her own post, a flash of silver caught her eye. _Yukino._

The Moon Princess was discreetly saddling her beloved pegasus, Estrella, with riding gear meant for speed. She was dressed in her hunting gear, and her Keyswords were on her back. _Weaponry on the Moon Princess?_

The stables were just out of sight of the main palace windows. Yukino was obviously planning on stealth, otherwise she would've called for the stable boys to help her. The girl was smart.

Erza watched with trepidation, but as she frowned, she though best of it. Yukino did not do anything without reason, and her actions, though few, were taken with no small degree with salt. However, Yukino was definitely weaker without Lucy by her side, and was growing paler with each passing minute.

The silvery girl leaped onto her steed, and with a silent rear, the winged horse took off, pawing the air and quickly ascending into the air. Yukino was urging the pegasus faster, her pretty face marked with obvious distress. She slumped across the steed's neck, breathing heavily.

Erza jumped upright. Was that blood she saw coming from her mouth? "YUKINO!"

O.O

Lucy jerked upright, a pang shooting through her head. _Yukino!_ She suddenly cried out as another jolt of pain assaulted her head, slamming her onto the stone ground.

Her pink-haired captor was observing her with some alarm, but all she could hear was an incessant ringing in her ears. The necklace around her neck began to castrate her, choking and drawing tighter and tighter…

Something was wrong with the Sun and Moon.

O.O

High above in the sky, the Sun and Moon were both being choked by an unseen force. Black clouds blotted out the two glowing orbs, drawing like a coiled serpent around the two bodies. Slithering demons crawled beneath the mist, eyes blazing with dark thoughts.

And standing on a hidden cliff, practicing his magic after a nap of a thousand years, was the dark Wizard Zeref, mild interest gracing his face. "How insightful." He said quietly to himself, watching the two Princesses writhe in agony on his monitors. "They are connected to each other."

O.O

"Impossible, impossible…." Acnologia was watching the skies with growing trepidation and something akin to fear. "Is it possible that Zeref is still alive?"

O.O

"PRINCESS!"

Natsu was grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The Princess was still convulsing, froth beginning to gather at her mouth. Her eyes rolled back, and Natsu began to panic. He couldn't have his dinner dying prematurely! "LUCY!"

O.O

Yukino gritted her teeth. "Light of the Two Orbs, I command you to merge. Effect of the Eclipse! CONVERGENCE!" She raised her silver Keysword, and the blade glowed powerfully, shooting heavenwards.

Immediately, the Moon burst forth a ray of light, scattering the evil darkness, also temporarily blinding the demons who screeched and caterwauled all the way back their dark Master.

"Interesting…" Zeref watched the Moon break free of the sticky blackness, and the Sun as well. "Very interesting…" He rifled through his magic book, scratching out a line of words. "Time for Phase 2, then."

O.O

Lucy shuddered and opened her eyes. Right now that feat felt like lifting a mace with two fingers. At first all she was aware of was the froth in her mouth, and she made a sound of disgust.

Then she realized that a pair of arms was clutching her body, warm and somehow familiar. It was quite a nice feeling, being cradled in someone's arms, a luxury lost long ago when she assumed her official duties as the Sun Princess. A luxury lost because everyone treated her with reverence but never filial or romantic warmth.

Suddenly with a start, Lucy perceived a tuft of pink hair brushing her cheek and shrieked, slapping away a startled Natsu, scrambling away from him. "Get away from me!"

"Oh, you're definitely awake." Natsu rubbed his stinging cheek. "At least you're not choking from your own mutant necklace anymore."

Lucy gasped and glanced down at her necklace. The simple golden chain was resting easily around her neck once more, not strangling her like it had a few minutes ago. The pendant (a rayed sun) was quiet, no longer ringing. "The darkness has disappeared."

"Huhn?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "Come on, Lucy, fill me in. I'm clueless here."

Lucy blinked. "You called me Lucy."

Natsu jerked back. "I meant Princess. Remember who you're talking to." He backed away and shut the cell door roughly, not looking her way. "Watch yourself next time. I won't be so lenient."

As he walked away, leaving her in complete darkness save for the moonlight streaming through her window, Lucy realized that he had left his jacket with her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Conflicting Forces

"Captain Erza?"

Erza groaned. "Please leave a message." She was trying to get a decent night sleep after the whole chaotic mess of the missing Princess—actually, make that TWO Princesses. Prince Loke blew a fuse after hearing about Yukino's disappearance, and went on a full on rampage to his father, asking for control over the celestial armies to attack the Dragon People and….

It was all very exhausting. She fad faceplanted into her soft, cozy pillow and refused to leave. So far, no one bothered her, and she wasn't going to let some chump do so now.

"Alright, I'll leave a message. Who has the most beautiful scarlet hair in all Heaven…."

Erza sat up, a grin breaking across her face. She hurriedly threw off the covers and ran to the door, checking herself in the mirror as she did so.

"And who I left my mother's ring with just a few weeks ago….OOF!" Erza catapulted herself into her fiance's arms, laughing with pure joy. "JELLAL! You're back early!"

"Well, the mission went smoother than we originally thought." The blue-haired man shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "Besides, I couldn't wait to get back to you."

"Sweet words." Erza raised an eyebrow. "Care to prove it to me?"

Jellal just smiled and moved to capture her lips with his until the door burst open for the second time. "CAPTAIN ERZA SCARLET! YOU….ummmm…"

"What is it?" Erza turned to glare daggers at the terrified messenger, who was suddenly wishing she had knocked. Or at the very least had brought a shield.

The messenger gulped and pointed at the Royal Palace. "Prince Loke is demanding your presence Ma'am…oh, and the General's as well."

"Alright. Thanks, Clarisse. Tell him we'll be there shortly." The girl bobbed her head and fairly fled the room, her dark hair streaming.

"You scared the poor girl half to death." Jellal commented, stroking her cheek. Erza huffed and relaxed slightly under whatever magical thing he was doing with his thumb. "General, there are several things I REALLY need to brief you about before we confront Prince Loke…."

O.O

Wendy crept quietly into the deep dank dark of the dungeon. Quivering with suppressed anxiety and curiosity, she lit a tiny torch Romeo had given her the size of a pencil. Handy. She was just wanted to see the star girl everyone was talking about.

A faint glow lit up the far end of the dungeon. The other criminals or hostages watched her with open malice, growling behind their gags. Several hissed audible curses at her.

Quaking a bit, Wendy followed that glow to the very very end of the dungeon. A pale girl was lying on the ground, not chained up like the rest of the prisoners. Her blonde hair lay like molten gold over her white shoulders, and a fair lace of a chain hung around her neck.

What was odd though was the dark black jacket around her arms. Wendy recognized it as Natsu's, though it was surprising to see a Dragon Assassin uniform on a star girl. Wonderingly, she drew near the radiance emanating from the sleeping girl, and watched with curious eyes.

She was different than how the other Dragon people described Star people. _Garish, cold, no warmth whatsoever_. But Wendy thought this girl was different. Soft, vulnerable, and a sort of sadness lingering around her. She wondered why.

The Princess stirred, and Wendy leapt back with alarm. The Princess's eyes were like two beacons of light, shining like cat's eyes in the dark. "Who's there?"

Wendy stayed back in the shadows, her heart beating like a drum. The Princess squinted a bit, but finally relaxed back into the moonlight pooling on the stone floor, muttering something about hallucinations and mirages.

She looked like Grandeeney.

Wendy left the prisons with tears streaming down her cheeks.

O.O

Gray locked the doors twice. Then bolted them. Then barricaded them with an overturned table.

He was so paranoid it was ridiculous. But he had seen what Acnologia did to traitors. Torture chambers, pits of flickering fire, blades of steel, potent poisons, electric chairs, rays of light and inescapable holes of dark. And who knows what the new girl can conjure up.

He wasn't being a traitor. He was just curious. Then again, curiosity kills the dragon, as Master Ur had always told him.

Well, it's not going to kill THIS dragon. Gray flexed his wings with gusto and returned his attention to the strange box he had pried from Acnologia's office floor. "What secrets do you contain?" He muttered to the box. "Let me disembowel you and see." He chuckled and gleefully popped the lid open.

Inside were papers. The first was detailing a ritual of some kind. Sketches of alters, circles with fancy patterns, somehow sinister and foreboding, made the hairs on the back on his neck stand up.

Somehow grimly fascinated, he continued to turn pages, flip them over and examine them with military diligence and childish curiosity. More diagrams appeared, depicting a deity, entombed in a mountain. The words ZEREF'S SLEEP were scrawled across the top of the page.

Gray shuddered. They all knew about Zeref, the Star People and the Dragon People. A common enemy defeated at the dawn of time, when the two were still united as one. But this was millenniums ago…wasn't it?

The last page was painted black. White ink slid across the parchment, ominous. "Zeref can be awakened from his damned sleep by War, Rage, and Despair. These three will awaken the sleeping menace, and his Majesty the Sepulcher will arise and bring death to all."

Gray felt his heart rise into his throat. A foul taste pervaded his mouth, and he shoved the paper inside the box again, reeling backwards. Pandora's box lay in front of him, and he just released all the ghouls.

Thoughts rocketed through his fevered mind. _Put the box away, burn it in one of Romeo's lamps, and get rid of the freaking box_. But after some thought, he calmed down and began to think rationally.

Acnologia was a freaking Victor Frankenstein if he wanted to arouse such a creature. Obviously, he was keeping this a guarded secret if he had taken such pains to...wait. It was just a box under a board…these "pains" were obviously not particularly guarded….OH MY GOD.

Gray whirled around as the door flew open and a bolt of dark magic struck him straight in the chest.

O.O

There was some sort of commotion going on outside. Lucy blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. The two prisoners next door and across the hall were muttering something they heard about the Captain of the Guard getting shot.

A blue-haired girl dashed in, her wings as white as milk and her face as grey as fear itself. She vaulted over to Lucy's cell and began fumbling away at the lock.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said in bewilderment.

The girl didn't look up from her work. "Getting you out. The Alpha's talking about killing you early."

Lucy gulped. The lock released with a satisfying CLANK and the girl strained to pull the cell door open. Lucy had assumed it was a lightweight door because of the way Natsu had pulled it out without a semblance of effort, but obviously not.

"Go." The girl pointed at the exit. "There's a ladder close to the battlements. I've hidden it behind the stables. You can go from there."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy felt the old words leave her mouth and almost laughed.

"Just GO. Everything's in an uproar, so just leave. They won't notice you if you hurry." The girl ducked her head so Lucy couldn't see her face. "Please."

Lucy obeyed.

O.O

"Phase 2, activated." Zeref stood on a back of a Wyvern. "Launch the Attack."

And with those words, both the Star People and the Dragon People were under fire.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Reunion of the Pursued

"DAMN HER!"

With these very eloquent words Natsu punched a hole straight through the concrete wall of the empty jail cell. The Keeper of the Keys was shaking and hiding behind the nearest pillar he could find, regretting the day he had ever signed up.

The furious Dragon Assassin whirled on the terrified man. "How long."

The brave man tried to speak, but all that came out was a breathy squawk. He tried again, with better results. "We found out just this morning, sir. She could've been gone all night."

He gulped at Natsu's poisonous expression. "We were busy, sir! Zeref's demons were attacking all night, and then there was that affair with the Captain…"

"Save your excuses. Get me the fastest Wyvern in the stables, and tell the Alpha I'm going to be out hunting for a little starry bird who has flown the coop." Natsu watched as the Keeper of the Keys dashed away, thankful that he was still in possession of all his limbs.

Natsu turned back to the empty cell, fists still smoldering. She had even taken his jacket with her, the little thief. He growled and unfurled his wings. That Princess better have a REALLY good explanation of how she managed to get the door open by herself.

O.O

"Again."

"YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE ackmmmmph!…."

Acnologia watched with stoic passivity as the Captain was plunged back into the tank, held by his head by an unmoving Laxus and a straining Sting. The Captain was quite the thrasher.

"I had told you this would have been easier, friend." Acnologia said calmly as the gasping man was brought back to the surface. "Just tell me what exactly you did. It was obvious you released some sort of incantation to bring about this dreadful attack on us. Just tell us what you did."

"I didn't do anything." The young dark-haired man spat, shaking his head to get rid of the water stinging his eyes. "I told you. All I did was read the papers, dammit! The same you probably did! I didn't even read them out loud!"

"Hmph. Lying won't save you. Again."

Captain Gray was thrust back underwater, his gurgling screams muffled by the dank, oppressive water.

Acnologia sighed. He was going to be here for a LONG time. At least that was what he thought until the Keeper of the Keys dashed in with some VERY interesting news.

O.O

Lucy traveled hard and fast. Luckily, the stables she had made her exit behind had exactly one docile horse that submitted to her touch. The rest of the stalls had some nasty snapping things the little blue-haired girl called "Wyverns".

Lucy had left the dark fortress of the Dragon People far behind her. She had urged the horse on all night, taking short intermittent breaks of five minutes, and now both she and the worthy steed were exhausted. There was nothing but trees as far as the eye can see. She had left the wilderness behind and was now in the Forests of Scarcity.

They were aptly named, too. The trees were naked, no leaves on their white boughs. All the wildlife she had spotted were skinny and thin, all teeth and no meat. Lucy sighed and dismounted. Hopefully she could find a sort of stream to water her horse and herself soon.

As for her supplies, she had exactly one water bottle (two-thirds full) and three different sorts of meat pasty with who-knows-what inside it. One was already gone, and the second one was halfway eaten. The blue-haired girl had also given her a rope and a blanket. "It'll be cold out there."

Lucy had thanked the girl many times. The little lass had flushed all the way up to her hair. "Don't thank me. Just GO." She was a sweet little thing, with delicately formed white wings that seemed more angelic than dragon-like.

"At least tell me your name!"

"Wendy." The girl slapped the horse on the flank, making it rear and gallop furiously away. "GO!"

It had taken Lucy a few hours to register that the sweet little girl was wearing the dreaded uniform of a Dragon Assassin.

O.O

The Celestial King was seated at table when Erza and Jellal made their way into the court. The fidgety Prince Loke was stabbing at his dinner with a grouchy face. Clearly, he had not convinced his father that the Dragon People needed to be an extinct race.

"Sit, please, friends." The King gestured, and the two sat, eying the King worriedly. He was looking ill again.

"Your Majesty, about your daughters…." Erza began. The King made a thunderous noise. "I have guards searching for them as we speak."

"Your eldest daughter, Lucy, is still with the Dragon People." Erza pointed out. "How are we to negotiate?"

"There will be no negotiations." The King drank from his jewel-encrusted goblet. "The Gathering is taking place is a few days. We will accost them then."

"We are wasting time, Father." Loke grumbled. "My two sisters are out there helpless and frightened, and we are not lifting a damned finger to help—"

"Since when were Lucy and Yukino ever 'helpless and frightened', my boy?" The King said with a slight upward twist of his lips. Loke fell silent.

"The stable lads have reported Yukino's prized Pegasus missing. She obviously went off on her own accord." Erza continued.

"Now why would she do that?" Loke scoffed. "It is obvious the palace is the safest place to be. Any further out of the Citadel of Stars and she would be in the…." He paled. "Forests of Scarcity."

"I believe she has a reason for going there." Jellal spoke up. "The armory managers told me that the Silver Keyswords and Golden Keyswords are also gone. Could it be she means to meet with the Sun Princess?"

"But how could she? Lucy is still trapped in the foul prisons of the Dragon People! She might never be free! Father, about the armies-"

"Loke, if you mention the armies ONE MORE TIME, I will have to send you to the kitchens to learn a little more humility and patience." The Celestial King thundered. Loke ducked his head, but continued to scowl.

Erza opened her mouth to comment on one more thought; and then the whole castle shook with an explosion.

They were under attack.

O.O

Yukino was almost unconscious.

Her Pegasus whinnied concernedly, but her last iota of strength was quickly sapping with every step she took away from the palace. But her goal was still indelible in her mind: get to Lucy.

The heavy Keyswords rattled against her armored back, gold and silver. Another reminder of what she had to accomplish. Breathing hard, Yukino whipped the leads hard, sending the Pegasus into another spurting run.

The aura she was following emanated with yellow-gold light. _Find Lucy, find Lucy, find Lucy…_

Yukino suddenly reined in the silvery steed, frowning. A dark presence was looming over her, shadowy and hostile. "Zeref's demons…" She urged the Pegasus onto a hill, and from her vantage point saw a horrific sight.

Clouds of evil creatures were swarming over both kingdoms, little black specks dive-bombing the ramparts. Yukino put a hand to her mouth at the immense destruction already taking place. "My God…"

A sudden screech shrilled above her, and Yukino looked up with alarm. Several demonic beasts circled above her, snapping and foaming at her. Her heart rose into her throat.

Out of nowhere, a shrieking little imp of a demon rocketed towards her, claws unfurling with one very clear intention in mind. Yukino ripped her Keysword from her scabbard, but it was already too late. The silver princess braced herself for that final blow.

"YUKINO!"

Lucy was galloping towards her, her pretty face betraying a panicked anger. Yukino rolled off her Pegasus, and the imp collided with the startled steed, her wings beating vainly against the teeth of the demon. Yukino drew the golden Keysword off her back and threw it to Lucy. "Yours!"

Lucy caught it with a small smile. Her weapon of choice. She raised it and shouted "TAURUS!" It morphed into a bull-like axe, and Lucy swung it at the writhing demon, severing it in half completely.

The Pegasus moaned in pain, and Yukino stood dizzily. "Lucy..?"

"Don't talk, Yukino." Lucy set the weapon down and rushed to her sister. "What happened to your body? Where are all your energies?"

"Drained by Zeref's demons." Yukino coughed. "But take your sword, sister. At least you have a weapon now."

"We can't go home like this." Lucy watched the swarm of demons flooding the heavenly kingdoms with awe and fear. "And we can't stay here in the Wastelands."

"We can go down." Yukino suggested. "To Earth."

Lucy gaped at her. "DOWN?" Do you know what lies there, Yuki? Death, and humans! We will never last more than a few hours down at the core of dust. It drains the powers of the Stars and Dragons."

"It is our only hope." Yukino said firmly, soothing the wounded Pegasus with one hand. "We can conceal ourselves in the Mountains, and you will be free from any Dragon pursuers and lay low. We can return when the coasts are clear."

And what if the coast doesn't clear?" Lucy pressed. "What if we stay too long?" "It is the only way." Yukino said softly, but with urgency.

Above them, the demons slobbered and howled.

O.O

Natsu pulled the Wyvern to a stop. He scented the air, grinning maliciously. The cold, sharp, and sweet scent of the stars was even stronger now. He licked his teeth and whipped the Wyvern. _I'm coming for you, Princess._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Foul Things, Fair Things

A black-eyed demon surveyed the Star People's castle hungrily.

Foaming at the mouth, it searched the rooms carefully (carefully meaning not at all), slaughtering those who were not his target. Where was the golden-haired girl? His Master told it to find her.

" _The girl with gold hair." Zeref had instructed. "Find her. Bring her to me. I need her."_

An armored woman with scarlet hair burst upon it when it was messily devouring its freshest kill. Her eyes widened at the spectacle. She spat some words in a language it could not understand (why can't everyone speak Darktongue?) and drew a long shiny thing from her belt.

Something registered in the demon's puny brain that this was not a good thing.

O.O

Wendy whisked through the halls, squealing as yet another explosion rocked the walls. Laxus was bellowing at the terrified guards to "get their asses into gear!", while Cobra was calmly slitting a demon's throat. Sting was shouting at his frantic page Lector to fetch him more stones for the barricade, while Gajeel and Rogue were competing to see who has the most kills.

Wendy was terrified.

The Captain of the Guard was nowhere to be seen, and Acnologia was off prowling the tallest towers with several of his most elite guards. Romeo was busy fussing over the tall torches that lit up the morning sky with a hellish glow, occasionally beating back a couple of curious demons.

The little assassin breathed a soft sigh of relief. No one suspected her of aiding the Princess out of the castle. They were too busy with the present dangers to even bother with her at this moment.

A jolt ran through her as a huge hulking demon crunched down in front of the other Dragon Assassins, snarling at them with its sword-like fangs. The men rolled their eyes, casually glancing at her.

"Hey, new girl." Laxus called. Wendy yelped. "Yes?"

"Come. Let's see what you can do." They made a way for her as the huge demon brushed several screaming guards aside as if they were dominoes.

 _They expect me to fight this thing?!_ Wendy cowered briefly, before determination sank into her gut. She can do this. After all, didn't she win that arena fight? "Okay." She strode forward, uncurling her claws.

"That's how you do it." Sting nodded as she leaped lightly into the air, her large pearly white wings beating the air gently. "Stay mobile."

Wendy dodged a clumsy blow from the huge demon easily, and quickly landed on its head. She sank her claws into its bulging eyes, and swallowed her bile as blood and other foul juices spurted out. The demon howled in agony, and tried to swat her off, but she was too quick, and flitted away before it could strike her.

"Nice one." Gajeel commented, and the others watched with interest. Wendy smiled shakily at them before returning her attention to the blinded demon. It was even more dangerous now that it can't see a thing, and it barreled ineptly around, keening in frustration, as its claws met nothing but the stone and wood of its surroundings. She swooped in before it could cause more damage, aiming straight for its throat, heart, and head.

"SKY DRAGON'S BREATH!"

The sheer air of her attack cut the demon neatly in three slabs of demonic meat.

The others whistled and clapped appreciatively. "You're quick. You didn't hesitate or falter. That's a trait rare in these newbies." Cobra patted her on the head, ruffling her carefully arranged ponytails.

"Excellent use of your wings. Most of us like the use of the ground." Rogue said in his careful way, even though his wings were huge and inky black.

"Yeah. They're real purty!" Sting grinned. His wings, a pale gold, were twitching with anticipation.

"Good." Was all Laxus had to say, but it obviously meant a great deal. "You fight well." "T-thanks." Wendy ducked her head and studied her claws, still caked with the demon's oily blood.

"Well, enough idle talk." Gajeel pushed himself up to his feet. "We have some demon butt to kick."

O.O

Earth's air felt gritty.

Lucy touched the reins of the Pegasus, and the weary mount flapped her wings several more times before finally collapsing onto the mountain peak.

Yukino also slumped over, her breathing short and shallow. Lucy bit her lip so hard she drew blood. _This is bad…_

Heaving herself out under the two bodies, the golden-haired girl stamped her feet a bit, trying to accustom herself to the feel of the earth. It was far different than the pure atmosphere of the Heavens. There was a tangible resistance in the air, a sort of obstruction. Her body felt heavy, as if something was weighing her down.

"It's called gravity."

Lucy whirled around. "Who's there?"

"Fufu…"

The golden Keysword was soon in Lucy's hands. "Speak! Answer me!"

"Why should I answer a Sky Person?" The voice was lightly teasing, though it contained no malice. "We mortals aren't really allowed to speak to you."

"You are…from Earth?" Lucy said dubiously, lowering the weapon.

"Where else?" The voice was sounding distant, as if far away. "I belong to the Fairy Tribe. We used to be of the Sky, but we were cast down. It's taboo now to even see your face."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, never mind that. How is your sister?" The voice grew closer. "Drained of power, are we?"

"Yes." Lucy looked worriedly at Yukino's face, rapidly becoming the color of ash. "She exerted herself too much on her journey."

"Let me help." A faint light oozed out of the darkness, resting on Yukino's arm. It crept up, and soon vanished inside her chest. "There. That should help."

"Thanks, but who are you?" Lucy searched the empty mountain cave, desperate to find this invisible helper. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"A friend." The voice laughed gently, before fading with an echo completely. Lucy swore she could've seen a flash of long, curling light-golden hair, and a happy, laughing face.

O.O

His throat burned like hell.

Gray opened his eyes a crack when he heard light footsteps approaching his cell: ironically the same cell that had once housed the Star Princess. He could still scent that cold smell of the Star People on the cot.

"Gray-sama?"

Yup. It was Juvia. Only she would address him by the old honorifics.

"What is it, Juvia?" He sat up, coughing at the obstruction in his lungs. That water-torture had dragged more than he would've liked to admit out of him. He wished that he had practiced more of the anti-torture techniques when he was a cadet in training.

Juvia wrung her hands, pure distress written all over her face. "Oh…you're so badly hurt." Her voice was like a subdued wail. "How could they?"

"It's not your fault. You just let me in." He groaned as he straightened, something popping and snapping in protest in his lower back. "So don't fuss over what's done."

"Gray-sama…" Her wings, a watery blue, wriggled with frustration. "Juvia has just as much blame as you." She stuck her hand through the bars, and made a fist. "This hand opened the door."

"Just let off, Juvia." He turned, his own ashen wings unfurling only to strike the walls of the cell. He rumbled with annoyance. "Please, just go, and pretend that I never existed. Stay far away, if you know what's good for you."

"Gray Fullbuster!" She said sharply, and he flinched at the barb in her voice. "Juvia has had enough of your insecurities. Juvia doesn't care what would happen if she loves a supposedly labeled traitor, but she does care what would happen if you lose yourself in this wallowing. Stand up, CAPTAIN!"

Gray gaped at her. "How the hell did you get to be this outspoken?"

She blushed, but remained firm. "Well, Gray?" He noted the obvious drop of the honorific. Wow. She was serious.

"If it pleases you, my lady."

And then he broke the iron door without blinking only to give her the most searing kiss they had ever experienced.

O.O

Natsu had left the exhausted Wyvern behind miles ago. It was faster to fly by himself. He was seething. Her scent had joined another scent, and they led DOWNWARDS.

Dragon wings and their visible claws would attract attention like crazy, but he had to risk it.

He plunged through the thick clouds, pursuing that practically glowing scent trail with a burst of fire at both his hands. The sight of a tired starry Pegasus brooding by a cave entrance only incited him to fly faster.

He landed with a loud resounding crash, and stalked in. There she was, pretty little Princess, already turning to stare in fright at him, wearing his favorite jacket. A silver-haired girl let out a startled cry when he unsheathed his claws, but he didn't care. He kept waking forward until he cornered her.

Natsu then spoke. His words dripped with quiet malice.

"Found you, you little bitch."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Cold and Broken

"Zeref, my lord." The biggest demon knelt in front of the Dark Wizard looking up from his papers.

"What is it?" Zeref set down his pen. The attack on the Star People's castle was taking longer than he would've liked, but now he scrutinized the demons standing awkwardly in front of him.

"The girl…we can't find her. The whole castle has been ransacked, from the parapets to the dungeons, and no trace was to be found." The demons shuddered at the flash of anger that had suddenly blazed in Zeref's eyes.

"Well, we just have to search a tad bit harder, now." Zeref stood, his robes sweeping the ground. "I will have to look myself."

"My lord…" The demon ventured, but he waved the concern away. "I can handle myself well enough in combat, Ruthlessor."

"Yes, my lord." The demon winced.

Yes, he was quite…quite capable.

O.O

Erza bit her cloak and screamed into the cloth as Jellal swiftly yanked the foul sword out of her abdomen. He tossed the weapon aside and bent over her to wrap the rapidly reddening wound with cloth. "It's done, Captain."

Erza just gasped for breath, trying to quell the tears stinging her eyes. She worked out something that sounded like "Thanks."

"Welcome." Jellal had a smoldering fire burning in his eyes. "We will make those demons bleed, my scarlet haired beauty. We will make them bleed, and claim this castle back for the Star People. Trust me."

"I do."

And that was enough.

O.O

Lucy hit the wall with a bone-crunching impact that left her terribly winded.

Natsu unfurled his claws again. "Say it." Lucy shook her head determinedly and drew her Keysword from underneath her. "In your dreams."

"Lucy…" Yukino had her own silver Keysword drawn, and was circling Natsu like a prowling lion. "Stand up!"

"Did you really think you could escape from me?" Natsu hissed, igniting his fists. "I, the soon to be heir of the Dragon People, have only one goal in mind. To keep you alive until the Gathering, and then I will slowly devour you in front of your father and kingdom. I will not let you ruin my goal!"

"Why would you incite such a war?" Lucy threw back, blocking his blows with her sword, but just barely. "It would only lead to the ruin of both kingdoms!"

"Not if one emerges victorious." Natsu smirked, dodging one of Yukino's thrusts with ease. At the rate he was fighting, he could go on for hours.

Not Lucy or her sister. They were both drained from the breakneck journey, while he seemed as if he were spoiling for a race. His eyes were lit with the thrill of the fight, his sharp canines gleaming as he grinned. His body moved with a leonine grace, and his wings spread every so often to maintain his perfect balance.

If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to incinerate her, he would actually look quite attractive.

Lucy threw the thought out of her suddenly frazzled mind and stomped on it. _Focus, Lucy!_

"Out of breath?" Natsu crooned. "Need a break? A breather?" He showed his teeth. "I'll give you a breather that will leave you _breathless_."

Lucy spun her sword in a deadly arch, actually managing to slash right across Natsu's side. He spat out a curse and blew her back with his fiery breath. "You did not just do that."

"And what if I did?" She retorted. "Ever sustained a wound at the hands of a Princess, before?"

"No, but there's a first for everything." He pounced on her and wrestled her to the ground, pinning her cheek to the dust of the cave floor. "Like how I'll be the first to collapse your windpipe."

Yukino plunged her sword through the air, aiming at Natsu's heart. "SISTER!"

Natsu recoiled as the sheer blade scratched his cheek and missed, leaving the silvery girl off balance. He struck her soundly with his fist, and Yukino folded to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm not interested in her." He informed the stricken-dumb Lucy, binding her wrists efficiently with a rope he produced out of nowhere. "You are mine alone."

For some strange crazed reason, deep down in her traitorous heart, Lucy liked the sound of that.

O.O

Acnologia watched the ever-thickening cloud of demons at his portcullis with no small qualm in his heart.

But he was not the Alpha for nothing. He managed to rally his terrified people to fighting back against this tide of hellish creatures, and he'd be damned if he let a single demon through his gate.

The Lamp-lighter, young Romeo, was bouncing next to him, blowing on the grated lamp to keep the coals hot. He was quiet, no doubt a bit nervous with the tall imposing form of the Dragon King standing next to him, but still actively performed his duty.

"Romeo." Acnologia spoke. The boy started. "Sir?"

"Light the signal lamps for the Wyvern Riders." Acnologia looked to the sky. "We need to take to the air if we need to get rid of those flying imps."

"My lord." Romeo bobbed his head and turned to leave.

"Boy!" Acnologia called. Romeo looked back again, poised to take off.

"Light the lamps first, but inform the stablemen to bring out Vermillion and Ochre, and saddle them to my war chariot." He commanded, mentioning his two terrible Wyvern steeds. "I will deal with these imps personally."

"Yes, sir." Romeo bounded off, taking three leaping steps before he spread his dusky wings, swooping to the tall, spider-thin lamps on the tallest towers.

Acnologia watched the lad fly with a quiet smirk. There was a kid who knew what he was doing.

He turned his attention back to the squalling demons circling high in the sky, slowly unfurling his large, soulless wings, stretching them until the bones creaked. Time to perform his kingly duties.

Acnologia was going to war.

O.O

Heavenly gods above, he was PISSED.

Natsu was one nanometer away from tearing her throat out right now, but he had to remind himself of Acnologia's mandate. He had to recite it to himself over and over again like a child memorizing a verse, and growled as SHE made it infinitely difficult to manage with her wisecracks.

"So once you take me back…" The Princess chattered as he dragged her through the air. "Will you just lock me up again?"

"If you keep talking I'll have to gag you." He threatened.

She flaunted her biggest sneer at him. "With what? You have no bindings suitable for the task." He returned the sneer with a snarling smile. "With my TEETH."

The stunned Princess stayed quiet after that.

Natsu frowned at the sky. They were on the tallest mountain ledge, ready to take off back to the heavens where they both belonged. Yukino remained in the cave, sleeping beside the feeding Pegasus.

He slid his arm snugly around her waist, smirking to himself as she started and turned an indignant red.

"Hold on tight, Princess." He took off in a sprint, wings snapping open to feel the updrafts leading upwards. She let out a squeal as he jumped, wings beating the air powerfully, straining to bear the weight of two bodies. But they soon were airborne, reaching straight towards the aperture leading to their kingdoms.

"Ever flown, Princess?" The boy called as he swooped over the mountain ledges. The golden girl nodded, eyes wide. "Yes, on my Pegasus." She returned, wind whipping back her bangs so her face was visible in the darkening light.

"Has your steed ever flown this fast and this high?" He began to beat his wings faster, until they were whistling through the air at an ear-popping speed, simply because he wanted to see her reaction.

The girl gripped his arm with something that was not terror, but exhilaration. Her eyes were sparkling, and an actual, genuine smile was spreading over her face. "Never like this." She glanced at him. "Because you're not in any way like a Pegasus."

Natsu grinned at her, and soon plunged through the thick clouds of the boundary. Wincing as the sharp air of the pure atmosphere raked his skin, he landed with a soft thump on the solid firm ground of the heavens.

The Princess was trying to catch her breath, panting lightly. "Well, Assassin?" She ventured. He started. He was still clutching her waist. "Call me Natsu." He replied.

"Well then, Natsu." She spoke quietly. "Shall we continue?"

O.O

Zeref stood in front of the coughing Celestial King, the old man on the end of his fragile little rope.

"I will ask, one more time." Zeref said menacingly, but gently. He opened his hand, black essence dripping onto the marble floor. "Where is the golden-haired girl?"

Prince Loke struggled in the grip of two massive demons, eyes wide with rage and fear. "Father!"

"I will not tell you, Foul Demonmaster." The Celestial King laughed hollowly, spitting blood out of his mouth. "She is long gone. You will never reach her, or find her. You are running into a dead-end. I name you _Kil-danta_ , No-Luck. You will have none of my aid or mercy."

Zeref smiled lazily. "Then I will return the favor." He plunged the dark magic into the King, and watched coldly as the once powerful monarch slumped lifeless to the ground.

"FATHER!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. The Black and Gold Flag

_The heavens roared, and the earth shook._

Lucy, daughter of the dead, felt the tremors and KNEW.

 _The skies wailed and the grounds shuddered._

Loke, son of the dead, saw the living become the dead.

 _The sun dimmed and the moon faded._

Yukino, daughter of the dead, awoke to find herself orphaned.

 _The stars wept._

The Celestial King was no more.

O.O

"What's happening?" Wendy yelped as the ground heaved again, the second earthquake to assault the fortress of the Dragon People. "The skies don't get earthquakes!"

"Something has happened." Rogue clutched his terrified page Frosch with one arm, usually calm eyes worried. "Never before has there been such a tremor."

"Look! To the West!" Cobra pointed, his expression filled with shock. "The Star People!"

"What have the little blighters done now?" Gajeel grumbled, heaving himself up to look. His mouth fell open. "Good God."

"What!" Sting bounced up and down. "I can't see!"

"Shut your mouth for TWO SECONDS Sting!" Laxus thundered. "Their King! He's…."

Wendy fluttered up to rest on the ramparts, eyes squinting through the dust and grime. Far far away, the castle of the Star People sent up a single flag up their tallest tower. A silent message.

A black and gold flag.

"Their King is dead?!"

O.O

Lucy suddenly buckled. Her eyes widened. "No… it's impossible…"

"Princess?" Natsu asked. "Princess, are you…"

Lucy broke free and ran to the tallest hill she could find, and climbed, heart pounding with a sudden nameless fear. She crested the hill and saw it.

The flag of the Dead Monarch. Waving in the breeze of war, flapping with a doomed air.

Her father was gone.

An impossibility. The Celestial King was blessed with long life. All of them were. He was barely into his third millennia. How could such a thing….

Lucy felt herself falling, but didn't care. She fell and fell and fell and didn't care when she would land. Didn't care when she would break her neck, because after all death would bring her to her father….who was dead….

Something warm caught her, but she didn't CARE.

O.O

Acnologia yanked the reins of her Wyverns so hard they reared back in protest.

Shock gripped the unshakable heart of the Dragon Alpha.

His rival was dead? How can that be?

Urging the annoyed Wyverns forward, he charged through the blanket of demons and sent them skittering away, his mind whirling with the possibilities.

A dead King meant an open Kingdom….

His thoughts of conquest were cut short by some more rational thinking. Who killed the Celestial King? A wayward demon? Impossible. The Celestial King was the most powerful man in the Starry Kingdom.

Suddenly, one black worm of a thought crept into his mind. Only HE would be able to attack the Star People's castle with such a force. Only HE would be able to take the long life of a Celestial King. Only HE would be able to kill the King so easily.

Zeref, the Dark Wizard. But if he killed the ruler of the Starry Kingdom…that meant his next target was…."Oh my God."

Acnologia turned and fled back to his castle so fast his Wyverns' wings nearly sheered away.

O.O

Erza felt the pang of death shoot through her and cried out.

Jellal also let out an audible gasp as he felt the exact same sensation.

They shared a panicked, fearful glance. "The King!"

O.O

Yukino buried her face in her Pegasus' mane.

Tears slipped down her cheek. Droplet after droplet after droplet.

And yet she didn't sob or convulse. Nothing but silent, agonizing tears that slipped downwards and fell onto the sandy cave floor. _Father…_

A soft, gentle voice spoke out of the darkness. "Princess…"

Yukino jerked upright. "Who..?"

"I was the one to restore your energy." The voice grew louder, as if the bearer of the voice was walking closer. "And I am also the unhappy cause of your sorrows."

"Who speaks?" Yukino choked, her voice raw. "Who disrupts my reverie?"

"I do." A small, glimmering girl stepped out of the shadows, eyes a deep emerald green, her foot-length hair a soft, pale gold. "I am Mavis. I am the one Zeref is looking for and has been searching for so desperately."

"I don't understand." Yukino wiped her eyes.

"Zeref has been, for all these years, searching for me to gain my powers." Mavis's voice was like soothing balm on enflamed wounds. "Searching for 'a golden-haired girl'."

"My sister has golden hair, like the color of the sun." Yukino remembered with a soft, bitter smile. Does her sister already know?

"Exactly. He has gone into your Kingdom, the Starry Place, thinking that Lucy was the golden haired girl he was looking for. He has even gone so far as to murder your father for information."

Yukino buried her face into the quiet Pegasus' mane again. "But why does he seek you?" She mumbled into the sweet-smelling mane. "Why kill my father?"

Mavis straightened, her light emanating powerfully. "He is afraid of me. Because I am the only one who could kill and seal away Zeref."

O.O

Gray gaped with astonishment.

"Their King is dead?"

"Yeah! I heard from some messenger that their King was killed by a demon!" The Lamp-lighter was bouncing from foot to foot with barely-suppressed agitation.

"Juvia heard that it was a traitor." Juvia admitted. "Rumors are flying around like wildfire."

"All I know is that the Alpha is spooked." A slight girl with roguish blue hair leaned in. She was Levy, Acnologia's bookkeeper. "He has taken to hiding in his bedroom, training with the Assassins. They come out with fresh wounds."

"I can see why he would be so edgy." Gray took another bite out of his lunch, a deer's haunch. "If Zeref would not hesitate to kill the leader of the Star People, why wouldn't he kill the leader of the Dragon People as well?"

O.O

Well, this was awkward.

Natsu sat beside the Princess as she keened, rocking back and forth, raw sounds grating out of her throat.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. A flicker of emotion showed behind his normally malicious voice.

The girl glared at him. "Why would you feel sorry that your enemy is dead?" She buried her face in her hands.

"…" Natsu chewed on his claws, glancing at her stricken face. "My father was killed when I was a hatchling." He divulged. This was no political secret he was forbidden to hide away, ergo it was alright to say it out loud.

The Princess didn't move, though her sobbing was diminished. "His name was Igneel." Natsu continued, still no emotion showing, though inside he was beginning to regret saying this. "He was killed by an old ogre demon spawned from Zeref eons ago."

"Your father existed in Zeref's first age?" The Princess mumbled.

"Well, dragons live to be very old." Natsu told her. "You Star People live short lives."

"I was told that dragons usually killed each other before getting to be an elderly age." The Princess spoke with an exhausted air instead of anguish now, and Natsu took it to be a good sign.

"Igneel was tough. No dragon could kill him." He said proudly. "He and Acnologia were always rivals, fighting to be Alpha." Then his voice fell a little. "Until Igneel forgot to look behind him one day on patrol."

"Were you there?" She asked quietly.

"No." Natsu clenched his fist. "I was too young. But I do remember Acnologia bringing back the body, covered in demon blood and dragon blood. And refusing to look me in the eye as he told me what had happened."

He clawed absently at the dry yellow grass. "Ever since then, he has tried to bring me up like Igneel used to. I suppose I should thank him for that.

"Anyway, what Zeref did was a damned dirty trick. He killed both our fathers."

"How do you know?" Lucy snapped abruptly. "How do you know my father died at the hands of that Demonmaster?"

"Look." Natsu pointed at the clouds of demons flocking over both his kingdom and hers. "Who else attacks and controls the creatures of the Underworld?"

The Princess was now subdued, but Natsu began to smell the tang of steadily burning emotion. "I need to hit something." She said suddenly, her voice filled with quiet rage. "I really need to hit something."

Natsu scented the anger-smell become stronger. Wow, she was getting pissed. This was not good. "I'll just watch from here." He suggested, darting behind a barren tree. "Take it out on those boulders there."

The Princess screamed and began slashing the tall stones of the wilderness with her golden sword, the blade cutting through the air so fast the rocks were shredded and cut through like butter. And then when Natsu stepped out to gape, she attacked him. Not out of any rivalries anymore, but of pure emotion that shrieked to be let out.

Natsu had to use all his fighting skills to survive this pummeling that the Princess was giving him, dodging lightning-fast moves with equally fast moves, not striking back because it would be murder to attack this she-devil when she was in this mood.

Finally, just when his lungs began to burn and his legs felt like glorified drumsticks, the Princess reeled back, panting and stumbling with fatigue.

"All done?" Natsu ventured.

She nodded. "All done."

"Well, that was one hell of a duel." Natsu said amiably. The Princess smiled weakly at him, a sad, tired, washed-out smile.

"I should've taken that energy out on the actual instigator." She said wearily, gazing at the black and gold flag whipping in the wind above her broken castle in the distance.

"Well, why not?" Natsu felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. The Princess stared at him. "What?"

"Why not? We are closer to your castle than mine. Why not take it out on some demons before I take you back to the prisons?" Oh boy, he was going to pay for this,

Her eyes lit up with an unnatural fire. "Are you in earnest?" She demanded eagerly. "Will you let me return briefly to kill that father-slaughtering bastard?"

Well, he couldn't lock up that fire in her eyes in the dragon dungeons and let that potential go to waste, now, could he?

"Why not." He grinned back. "Why ever not."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Of Bloodied Hands and Mingling Breaths

Zeref sat down and wiped away the blood from his hands.

The Prince was still roaring in the bloodied throne room where Zeref had left the already fading body of the dead King.

The two ogre demons had chained him to the wall with a perfect view of the mutilated monarch, and the raw grief and rage emanating from the young ruler was like a fine wine to the Dark Wizard.

Yet-he couldn't forget his objective.

That golden girl. He had to kill her.

But, if his memory served him right, she couldn't be killed in the way the Celestial King perished. She had to sealed away in the darkest of his tombs, trapped behind a prison of his wicked wards.

Bait.

He needed bait.

O.O

Natsu flew low against the ground, still carrying Lucy in his arms.

He had decided to call her by her name since they were now temporary allies.

Allies. He tasted the word hesitatingly. It was an unfamiliar word, but not an unpleasant one. Having an ally was like having a shield. A bit bulky and strange to accustom oneself to at first, but then it would prove invaluable in battle.

At least he hoped so. Maybe Lucy would turn traitor after she stepped into her castle, but who cares? He could always eat her if she turned.

Lucy nudged him. "Take us through those orchards over there." He obeyed, swooping quickly and silently. He prided himself on his peerless flying skills.

"And be more stealthy about it." She hissed. "You fly like a drunken bumblebee."

"Says the girl who glows like a lightning bug." He returned. Seeing her scorching glare, he added cheekily, "At least not from your ass."

Lucy whacked him good and hard, and Natsu veered wildly left, and scowled at her as he adjusted his course. "That hurt!"

"Next time you talk about my ass, I'll hit you where the sun never shines, got that, pervert?" She flung her words like darts, and every one of them made him flinch.

He was going to end up eating her, wasn't he?

O.O

The moment they saw the body, Jellal grabbed Erza and shoved her behind him.

"Zeref you cold-blooded MURDERER!"

The red-haired woman's shriek echoed loudly in the cavernous hall. The two ogre demons looked up and snarled menacingly.

Prince Loke looked like the very picture of despair, while Zeref just stood there, his arms calmly folded and his expression almost gentle with amusement.

Erza wanted to plunge her sword right in his lucid and foolhardy FACE.

"The famed Captain. And the General. What an honor that you would come calling." Zeref walked—no, GLIDED forward. His shoes whispered across the marbled floor. "I had desired to meet you before, but circumstance were not in my favor."

"Well, they are going to be a HELL lot more unforgiving!" Erza spat and drew her sword once again, but Jellal held out a stern arm in front, his eyes burning with an untold rage. "Leave him to me, Erza."

"I smell blood." Zeref observed quietly. "Are you wounded, Captain?"

"And if I was, would that ease your blackened heart?" Erza growled, spinning her blade so that it struck the ground with a vicious SCREECH. "Eat my metal, bastard." She crouched.

"Erza, no!" Jellal shouted in vain.

The red-haired Captain sprung at the Dark Wizard.

O.O

The bold statement hung the air for approximately twelve seconds.

"How can you seal away Zeref?" Yukino said in disbelief. "It has never been done successfully before!"

"Once." Mavis acknowledged. "He was sealed away by one of the most powerful wizards in history, whose name I will not speak in the mortal tongue. However, Zeref broke free because the process was not complete."

"I don't follow." Yukino's head was whirling again.

"You remember the old legend of the dragon boy and the starry girl who loved each other so much they gave up their lives to bring peace to the kingdoms?" Mavis asked. Yukino nodded.

"Well, those two also died to seal away Zeref." Mavis held up a hand to prevent the barrage of questions Yukino was about to launch at her. "The legend deliberately omits the fact that Zeref would be sealed, for that very reason, out of fear."

Yukino blinked slowly, rolling the words in her head. "But how do you fit in all this?"

Mavis' face changed imperceptibly. "I once had a strong relationship with Zeref. By my severed connections I can establish a strong magic link in order to seal him away."

"That makes no sense." Yukino declared.

"Lots of things don't." Mavis informed her. "All you have to know is that I can seal away Zeref due to our previous connections. All of magic can be established strongly through your personal feelings." She stuck out her bare hand, white and smooth. "Do you trust me?"

Yukino stared at the glimmering, radiant girl floating gently in front of her. She had no reason to trust this girl, no reason to believe this apparition who promised an impossibility.

Yet somewhere in those soulful emerald eyes, there was a well of sad quiet suffering, an earnest desire to rectify the pain brought about by that enigmatic Dark Wizard, and a kindness that touched her silvery heart.

She stuck her hand. "I do."

O.O

Lucy could feel Natsu beginning to tire. His flying had become rather erratic, and his exhausted exhalations breathed weariness. After all, he did chase her all the way to the Earth from the Dragon People's fortress.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Just shut up." He gasped. "I rather not waste my oxygen talking to a firefly."

Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate but then realized how they were beginning to skim the Starry palace battlements rather unnervingly close. "NATSU PULL UP—"

They crashed in a heap on the top tower of the Starry palace, tumbling over and over in the sweet smelling marble of the Starry People. Natsu coughed and clawed for breath, his wings shuddering and twitching.

Lucy groaned. "I think you used me as a landing pad, you barbaric dragon." Natsu just glared, his eyes watering with the sheer air of the cold atmosphere.

"We still have quite a distance to go." Lucy held up her hands to point at the softly glowing palace on the horizon, beginning to be outlined by the light of the moon. _Oh Yukino…_

"I know…just give me a second…." Natsu rasped, shaking his head.

Lucy waited impatiently for three seconds, and then burst out. "I need to kill that Dark Wizard and you cough your guts out just by a little excessive flying! I've never seen anything so—"

He was at her throat in an instance, his face hovering over hers. His right arm pinned both of her own against the tower's spire, above her head. The cool evening air danced with his hair, with hers. She yelped at the sudden unexpected contact, and instantly turned very red by the way his soft exhalations stirred her bangs. He was too close. He was WAY too close…

"Listen, Miss Smart-mouth." Natsu purred, smiling at her instant recoil. "I'm in charge, and though I granted you this little escapade, that doesn't mean you get to say whatever comes into that pretty head of yours."

He traced her cheek with a clawed finger, gently, drawing it down to her bare neck, to that hollow between her shoulder blades. His eyes never left her face. "No matter how pretty it is." He breathed.

Lucy swallowed, staring at his fierce ochre eyes, lit by a fire she couldn't comprehend. His intensity grew minutely but noticeably, and he murmured, "No matter…"

Suddenly the too-intimate moment was broken by a shattering window far below the tower, and an agonized scream rent the air. Natsu and Lucy both flinched and jumped guiltily away from each other. "What was that?"

A single raw cry of anguish shattered the night. "ERZA!"

"My Captain!" Lucy dragged Natsu after him with unexpected strength, through a tiny door through the side of the tower.

They descended the stairs three at a time, Natsu yelping, "Does your Erza have anything to do with the Captain Scarlet who killed four ogre demons at the Battle of Bronze Hills a year ago?"

"The one and only!" Lucy barreled through another door, and broke into a spring down a wide marble hall, past gawking guards and suddenly screaming maids at the sight of the dragon boy. "And the one who called her name was the General!"

 _No, please, don't tell me…_

They crashed into the largest set of beautifully carved doors, and into the throne room, and into a horrific sight that made even Natsu hiss in disbelief.

Her dead father, splayed out all over the marble floor.

Her bloodied brother, still pinned against the wall, turning to gawk at his disheveled sister.

The ragged General, screaming his fiance's name, running for her falling body.

The wide-eyed Captain, staring at the black and poisoned blade protruding from her chest.

The Dark Wizard, cold-faced, tall, pristine, and smiling, her blood coating his hands.

The murderer. Her father's murderer.

Something in Lucy snapped.

"MURDERER!"

And with that single hate-filled word, the Sun Princess of the Starry Kingdom, daughter of the deceased, attacked the Dark Wizard Zeref of the Underworld.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Pillar of Gold

Wendy crouched with Romeo during a lull in the fighting, both eating their respective lunches.

"Natsu's been gone for an awfully long time." Romeo remarked. "All he had to do was to bring back the Starry Princess from wherever she ran off to."

Wendy winced slightly. "Maybe she's eluding him better than we thought she would." She replied quietly. "We can't underestimate her powers. She is the Sun Princess, daughter of the Celestial King, after all."

"You're right." Romeo said amiably. "But that doesn't negate the fact that she's now an escaped fugitive of the Dragon People."

Wendy focused on her meat and stayed silent.

"Hey, am I bothering you?" Romeo nudged her shoulder gently. "You seem awfully down."

"I'm fine." Wendy smiled at him, her wings quivering minutely. But deep down, she was following that golden haired Grandeeney with the luminous eyes, and wondering what was she doing, where was she illuminating, at this moment in time.

O.O

"MURDERER!"

Zeref dodged the initial blow from the golden-haired fury's shining blade, but collided with the vicious claws of the dark-eyed assassin, and nearly spitted himself on the heavenly staff of the tattooed general.

Quite a trio of enemies. Zeref coughed, and wiped the dark blood from his mouth. He signaled impatiently at the gaping ogre demons looming in the background, and the monstrous creatures charged, scattering the three until they were locked back into formation.

Zeref snapped his fingers, and murky darkness instantly curled itself around his hands. "Shall we continue?"

Lucy hissed at him, her light flaring angrily. Natsu snarled, showing his elongated canines, while Jellal tossed his sweat-drenched hair out of his blazing eyes.

Loke, still terribly pinned on of the pillars, watched helplessly, while Erza moaned on the blood-stained ground, trying to yank the dark knife from her abdomen.

The first ogre demon, a hulking brute the color of putrid oil, smashed its heavy fist nearly into Natsu, who cursed and beat his wings so that he was above the ogre.

The second (swamp-green) clawed the ground next to Jellal, leaving three deep gouges in the beautiful marble.

The General's malice-filled voice was low but carried well in the chamber. "I am not to be trifled with, creature." He raised his staff, and pure and golden magic beamed around the sharp arrowheads. "Golden Lance of the Gods!"

The green ogre shrieked inhumanly as its heavy stomach was cleaved neatly open, spilling all its-

"Okay, that was foul, that was really foul..." Loke shut his eyes.

"One down already?" Zeref was busy dodging Lucy's flurry of powerful attacks. "How annoying."

He swept one hand in a judo-esque swipe, knocking Lucy to her knees, and hurriedly slapped his hands onto the ground. Glowing runes raced along the ground in star-shaped circles, and burst open into pools of magic..

Lucy's eyes widened as wailing, anguished humanoid demons rose out of the dark writhing mires, and nearly retched. "What is this…?"

"Accursed sorcery." Jellal growled. "You summoned Hell Beings? This is taboo! You will break the heavens with these magic!"

"What can I say? I could use the reinforcements." Zeref's lazy grin spread across his handsome but maniacal face. "Your move, General."

O.O

A solitary merchant girl traveled across an unforgiving mountain range with her hunter brother. They drove a little pony pulling a lightly loaded wagon, the cart's wheels squeaking and rattling across the barren rocks.

For several hours, those wheels made the only noises in the range.

The siblings were silent and alert, but nervous paranoia spoke in the way they moved, how they continued to look behind their shoulders every so often, eyes wide.

The pony snorted uneasily, and the hooded and cloaked brother rubbed its muzzle, giving a comfort he did not feel.

Suddenly, the girl cried out, and the brother whirled around to see the direction her shaking finger was pointing.

A blazing pillar of pure snow-white light erupted from the ground just several miles in front of them, powerfully punching through the turf and the rock of the earth and soared heavenward. Laces of golden cream swirled around that white pillar, and just seconds later, vanished without a single trace.

The two stunned siblings stared at each other in speechless awe, and an unspoken question hung in the air between them.

What was that thing?

O.O

"MOTHER OF HEAVEN AND FORMER CELESTIAL LADY QUEEN ANNA!"

Yukino shrieked as she hung onto Mavis' hand, the magic force of the light pillar propelling them to the Heavenly Kingdom's realm with a force akin to that of a modern-day fighter aircraft. Her Pegasus whinnied with terror, wings vainly beating against this strange force.

The pillar landed them on the edges of the Forests of Scarcity, scaring the living daylights out of some scrawny woodland animals. Yukino gasped from breath, trying vainly to stifle the sounds of her rapidly pounding heart.

"Couldn't you have warned me beforehand?!" She wheezed, squeaked, and swallowed. "My stomach was in my MOUTH!"

"My apologies." Mavis grinned sheepishly. "I haven't used that spell for ages."

Yukino just rolled her eyes, shaking her bangs out of her large luminous eyes (not unlike her sister's. It's a family trait). "Well, we're back in the skies again. At least it worked."

"Your palace is already under Zeref's control." Mavis flitted to the open plain and stared carefully at the radiant castle on the East. "However, the Dragon People's fortress is near destruction as well."

The beauty of the intricate starry palace contrasted sharply with the heavily fortified castle of the dragons, but both were surrounded by swarms of demons. Yukino clasped her hand to her mouth at the ghastly sight.

"That is also where we will find your sister and that Dragon Assassin." Mavis' face had grown grave. "I can sense their powers all gathered together. This is not good."

"Lucy is confronting Zeref?!" Yukino burst out. "We need to go to her!"

"I agree." Mavis gestured for her to follow. "But I'm afraid we are simply running straight into a bloodbath."

O.O

"Get your flank over to the West Wing, Mira!" Gray thundered, slashing yet another demon across the face. "They need your help!"

"My men are already stretched thin as it is!" The white-haired woman shouted at him, ducking a swipe from a particularly grotesque demon imp. "I can't afford the loss!"

"Dammit…" Gray gritted his teeth and plunged his fist straight into the demon's belly. When he withdrew it, the demon collapsed, giving him a full view of the battle. It was going to end very badly for them.

"Captain." Laxus appeared out of a pile of dead demons still twitching from the sparks flashing from his huge clawed fist. "I believe I can take care of the West Wing."

Gray nodded. "Would you like us to clear a path for you?"

"I can handle myself, Captain." The powerful Assassin snapped open his massive copper wings, and took to the skies, roaring as he barreled into the winged demons circling the towers of the fortress, felling huge creatures that would have killed a normal dragon soldier.

"That is the power of the Dragon Assassins." Mira observed, sinking her teeth into a shrieking demon's neck. She spat repeatedly after the demon collapsed. "Yuck!"

"Don't use your teeth!" Levy swooped daintily above the chaos, somehow untouched by the attacks of the battle. "A demon's flesh has innumerable poisons that can be deadly if ingested!"

"Tell me that sooner, bookie!" Mira stuck out her tongue with alarm as she plunged back into the fray.

"Levy!" Gray yelled at the blue-haired girl. "I need you to talk to the Alpha! We need his support!"

"I'll try, but he's still in his study, and you know how ornery he gets—" Levy winced as Gray erupted, "I don't freaking care! We need him to lead! Our defenses are barely holding as it is! GET THE ALPHA DOWN HERE!"

"Okay, okay…" Levy grumbled as she veered away from the fight.

"Man, how is she not touched by those flying monsters?" Gray muttered, punching a demon in the knee, watching the bookworm fly unhindered through the skies.

"Before the battle, Gajeel-kun threatened every demon within hearing distance that if they so much as laid a finger on her, he would throttle them until he could use them as a welcome mat." Juvia popped her head out from behind a demon she was suffocating. "When one tried to claw her, Gajeel turned him into a welcome mat."

"Our illustrious Dragon Assassins, eh?" Gray chuckled. She giggled. "Indeed."

O.O

The little bookwork told him about the Captain's request.

But it was all over, wasn't it?

It was all over for the acclaimed Alpha of the Dragon People.

He was certain of it.

It was useless to stand against the Dark Wizard.

Utterly, unwaveringly useless.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Memories, Despair, and a Revelation

"Dad!"

"Natsu, you brat!" The towering man shook his head disapprovingly as the little pink-haired boy ran up and clutched his massive scaled hand. "I told you to stop skipping your classes!"

"But they're all so boring." Natsu pouted. "I wanna go with you on patrol, Dad!"

"You're too young, Natsu." Igneel sighed, the exhalation tinged with smoke, the gray ashes sliding gently around Natsu's head, and the boy pouted. "But I'm the best Dragon cadet of the century! You told me so yourself!"

"I know, young un." Igneel leaned back, his wings embracing the sky as he leaned back. "But patrols are incredibly dangerous, not for someone your age. I'll bring you on patrol with me when you're bigger and stronger, when you're a Dragon Knight."

"But that's years and years away!" Natsu complained. "I'll have to wait fooooorever!"

"No you're not." Igneel smiled affectionately. "You're going to be a man sooner than you might think. Today, a hatchling; tomorrow, a warrior."

"Igneel! The patrols are just about to leave!" The huge black-winged man shouted impatiently from the gates. His eyes were flashing with eagerness. "Hurry up!"

"I gotta go, son." Igneel bent down and looked a forlorn Natsu in the eye. "Don't worry. I'll be back, and then I can teach you that new wing-kick technique you wanted to learn."

"Alright." Natsu brightened. "Come back soon, okay, Pops?"

"I promise." Igneel gave his son a brief embrace, quick, but affectionate. "Train hard, my son."

"I will!" Natsu waved eagerly as Igneel strode to join Acnologia, his footsteps resounding in the bustling courtyard.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE DELINQUENT!" A slightly wrinkled woman with wings the color of roses stormed out of the schoolroom. "This is the fourth time this week! You are asking for a month in the kitchens!"

"Miss Porlyusica, my dad is the BEST." Natsu chirped with joy, heedless of the looming scowl on the woman's face. "He's going to show me all his coolest moves, and then I'll be the best Dragon Knight the kingdom's ever seen!"

"Well, you're not going to be the best if you don't study!" Miss Porlyusica dragged Natsu back into the schoolroom, impassively ignoring the boy's roars of protest.

On the road leading out of the castle, Igneel glanced backwards briefly, his wings twitching with amusement. "I miss that mischief maker already." He commented to his partner, the formidable Acnologia.

"Don't worry, friend." Acnologia said with a smile. "You'll see him as soon as we finish this patrol."

"Yeah…" Igneel looked one last time, before turning his head to face the horizon of the land. "Yeah, as soon as we finish…."

That was the last time Natsu ever saw Igneel again.

O.O

Zeref felt the minds of the Hell-Beings twist and melt under his control, and reveled in this feeling of sheer power.

"Kill the General and the Captain, but keep the boy and girl alive." He told them in the Darktongue language. "I want them unspoiled as well."

The Hell-Beings wailed in understanding, and lurched towards their victims with astonishing speed. Disgust and aversion were painted all over the faces of our heroes, but they gritted their teeth and readied themselves.

"These creatures are immune to mortal weapons." Jellal murmured. "But the light of the Princess and the Prince might work against them. Dragon Boy!" He yelled at Natsu, who growled. "The name is Dragneel, General!"

"You can fly. Can you free the Prince without harming him?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sure. You have to take care of the ogre and the goopy people though. Think you can handle it without my superior fighting prowess?"

"Just do it!" Jellal charged at the Hell-Beings, cringing as their wet and moist hands reached out to swallow him.

"I do not need your help, Assassin!" Loke snapped at Natsu, who was fluttering up to burn the heavy chains off the Prince.

"If you don't, why stay up here?" Natsu grinned. "Don't get your undergarments in a tangle. I'll remove the chains, but then, to spare you the humiliation of me carrying you, you can find a way to the floor by yourself."

"What are you—"

Natsu snapped the chains like candy. Loke became the first Prince in the Starry Kingdom to freefall from the throne room's ceiling.

O.O

"My lord?"

Silence.

"Your Majesty?"

"…What is it, bookie?"

"Errr…the Captain is asking for your help. Alpha, the castle is nearly overrun. We need your guidance."

Silence.

"Sir?"

"The same Captain who stole my records and documents?"

"Umm…."

"The one we put in prison for traitorous behavior?"

"There was no real proof that—"

"AND HE DARES ASK _ME_ FOR HELP?!"

"eep…!"

Huff, huff. Silence, save for a mumbling growl.

"Tell the 'Captain' that he will just have to make do. I will not join this useless massacre. Tell them all! TELL THEM THAT IT IS USELESS!"

And there was no more sound, except for the ringing of his words, the footsteps of the terrified Levy scurrying back into the chaos of the battle, leaving behind Acnologia with his head in his hands, bowed over behind the desk in his pitch-dark study.

O.O

The world spun and twirled in an unending kaleidoscope of colors and noise in Erza's dazed senses.

She vaguely heard the clash of steel, the hum and buzz of magic, and the wailing of unearthly voices. The poison must be potent to down the powerful Captain.

Her brain, bewildered and confused, told her that the best thing to do now was to sleep.

"I can't…" She murmured to herself in a slurred voice. "I have…to help…"

 _Sleep…_ Her treacherous brain urged her gently, soothingly. _Sleep the eternal slumber, and there you can rest, free from trouble and worry…sleep, Erza Scarlet…_

Erza obeyed.

O.O

Fortunately, Loke flipped and landed on all fours clumsily but safely, sending a scathing glare at the oblivious Natsu. "What the hell was that for, Dragneel?!"

"Just wanted to test your princely reflexes, my dear." Natsu cackled and unsheathed his claws. "Now, if you will excuse me, there is a maniacal Wizard I have to settle with."

He burst out across the slick floor, slashing several shrieking Hell Beings along the way. Loke growled in frustration before rolling up his cuffs. "Time for the civilized to make their move."

He charged into the crowd, and became a flurry of golden light and roaring teeth. He had become the Lion Prince once again, and Lucy, catching a glimpse of her brother out of the corner of her eye, felt a surge of wild hope rise up in her.

Zeref cut her cheek in a thrust that just missed, and she spun around to glare at him. "Eyes on me, darling." He hummed, and she fairly barked with rage at the self-satisfaction slathered all over his face.

"Let me take over, Princess!" Natsu swept in, knocking aside the startled Dark Wizard for a brief reprieve. "Your brother could use a reunion with you!"

"This is my battle, moron!" Lucy snapped, but she sped off to join her brother with no small relief in her heart. The Dark Wizard was relentless in his attacks, and she was beginning to tire.

"So chivalrous of you to fight for the lady." Zeref growled, clearly annoyed. "Don't tell me that you're going to reform completely!"

"Don't get me wrong, Zeref." Natsu snarled inhumanly, and a look of pure hatred erased the merry mischief that had occupied his features just moments before. "I'm not planning to reform until you are dead and buried."

"They thought I was dead and buried before, child." Zeref leered back, dark magic swirling around in a cloud of blackened evil. "They brought me back, and just in time to encounter your father and Acnologia at the outskirts of your Dragon Kingdom."

"You bastard…" Natsu slashed furiously at the smirking Wizard, growling as his blows completely missed the elusive man. "You killed the only person I ever looked up to! You will pay for this!"

"What?" A look of genuine surprised crossed Zeref's face. "I didn't kill your father, boy."

"You did!" Natsu roared, incensed that this liar dare refute him. "The Alpha was there! He saw everything! He told me that you were the one to wipe the light from my father's eyes!"

"I would expect so, from Acnologia." Zeref smiled, a slow laughing smile. "Because it was HE that killed your father on that day long ago."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. The Third Kingdom

"Fall back!"

Gray punched a last demon with all the strength of his despair. "Fall back!" _Dammit Acnologia, get your ass in gear and help your people!_ He called to another flank, and soon the survivors were retreating back into the inner walls of the second keep.

The last defense. If this one falls, they were doomed.

A girl with darkly purple hair and serpentine eyes whirled to stare at him. "Where's the Alpha?" She asked, her voice slightly angry. "Isn't he supposed to lead us?"

"He should be." Gajeel walked by, calmly strangling three demonic creatures at once. "If he won't lead, then let the Dragon Assassins do their thing, snake." "My name is Kinana." She retorted.

"I don't care if your name is Fluffybuns, we need to set up some goddamned perimeters." The steely Assassin turned to stare directly at Gray. Behind him, Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Cobra landed behind him with silent wings. Wendy landed with a fluttering sound, her eyes wide.

"We can't wait for the Alpha anymore." Laxus rumbled. "A leader shouldn't hide when his kingdom is at war."

"If that deadbeat wants to stay in his hole of his office, then let him." Sting clawed at the ground impatiently, eyes flashing.

Rogue and Cobra just nodded, men of action and not words.

Wendy squeaked when they all turned to her. "I'm in!" She planted her feet stubbornly, and they chuckled at her determination. None laughed at the way her boot crunched through four inches of concrete.

From that hour forth, the attacks and defenses were all led by the Dragon Assassins.

Except one.

O.O

Judging by the shocked look on the boy's face, Zeref knew that the next few moments were going to be very dramatic.

"What?" Dragneel asked with a choked voice. "I don't believe you." The cold mask of the Assassin slipped, revealing for a second a broken young man with actual feelings. Like fear.

"Honestly, I arrived when it was all over." Zeref was not even attacking now. Dragneel's arms hung limply at his sides, trembling slightly. "All I saw was the dying form of Igneel sliding from the bloodied grip of the current Alpha."

Those trembling hands curled into fists. "And why should I believe a single damned word that comes from your mouth?"

"Because I fought Acnologia directly after." Zeref jerked his chin, disclosing the long, faded scar at the base of his neck. "He gave me this. In return I gave him something much worse."

Dragneel's eyes were huge empty pools of black. "Which was…"

"Fear." Zeref smiled at his favorite word. "Fear of discovery. Your father was noble man, well-liked by your Dragon People. Acnologia would have never stood a chance against him when the Alpha was to be chosen. Why do you think your Igneel died scant days from the day you were to choose a new leader?"

Dragneel took a shaky step backwards. His mouth opened to utter refutations, but stark fear spoke in his eyes. Fear that his enemy had indeed spoken truth.

Zeref continued, merciless. This psychological form of combat proved to be just as exhilarating as the physical. At the rate it was going, he would inflict just as much pain. "Acnologia thought he killed me. But now…with my current attack, he knows I'm alive. And he fears me for the information I just gave you."

The Hell Beings moaned, and he could hear the battle shouts of the General, the Prince, and the Princess over the din. Damn, Dragneel was getting pale. He was losing in this mind game, and Zeref was victor.

"Now, if you would kindly submit…" Zeref reached out for Dragneel's exposed neck. "…and let me harness you…" His hands tightened, and the unassailable Assassin was choking in the Dark Wizard's merciless grip.

"ZEREF!"

 _broken leaves a dead girl_

A lilting voice he never thought to hear again spoke his name with stern command. Dimly he heard Lucy and Loke call out in unison, "Yukino!"

"Mavis." He replied, old memories leaping unbidden to his mind as he spoke the name that had caused him so much pain before. "Fancy meeting you in the flesh."

"Let the boy go." She ordered, emerald green eyes aflame from within. Gods, she was as beautiful as he remembered. And as foolish. "What makes you think I will do that?" He sneered.

Pain—as well as something akin to wearied fondness—replaced the inward flame. Mavis raised her hands and blinding pain accompanied by blinding light burst in his head, and Zeref fell to his knees, screaming against that relentless barrage of memory, of an anguish relived.

" _I'm sorry"_

 _quivering eyelids fading breath_

" _Mavis talk to me"_

 _joined lips useless caresses_

" _MAVIS!"_

 _dead beloved_

And Zeref's fingernails tore into his cheeks, raw animal sounds clawing out of his throat, as Mavis pounded memory and pain into his head, causing him to release the gasping Assassin, his control on the Hell Beings, on the remaining ogre demon, on his magic.

The Hell Beings swamped the floor, threatening to flood the throne room, swallowing the dead King, and turned hungrily to the human warriors.

"Get out!" Mavis told the stunned onlookers, her eyes impossibly green, tears running down her cheeks. "Get out!"

Jellal was the first to act, running to Erza's side, scooping her into his arms. She hung limp, like a rag doll, and her eyes were closed. She looked like a corpse.

Loke growled and leaped out the open window, followed closely by Yukino. Lucy hesitated, looking back to see Natsu still on the floor braced on his knees, looking sick and shaken. If he didn't move soon, he was going to be submerged in that vicious goo. Already, the liquid lapped at his boots.

"Dragneel!" Lucy yelled. He was still gasping for breath, eyes wide. She tried again. "Natsu!"

"Let him go, Lu!" Loke shouted from below. "He is the enemy of the Starry Kingdom. Don't waste your breath on him!"

Lucy shoved her Keysword back onto the sheath on her back. "This is the only time I'll save your ass, dragon boy." She muttered, sprinting across the floor, dodging the growing puddles that had already consumed the shrieking ogre demon whole.

"Come on, get up." Lucy reached Natsu, and grabbed his arm. "Get ahold of yourself." She slung his arm around her shoulder, and began to run back towards the open window, towards a very disapproving Loke and a concerned Yukino.

Natsu's arm tightened around her shoulders, and she looked impatiently at his face. Immediately all the impatience and the hatred dissolved like mist at the sight of his expression.

He looked stricken, hurt with a pain that went beyond words. He looked at her like a young boy who had just lost everything, an orphan standing in front of a parent's grave.

She recognized that lost look. After all, wasn't that look on her own face just a scant few hours ago?

"Come on." Lucy said more gently. "We need to get out of here, Natsu."

He shook his head hard, his ragged breaths coming in short bursts. "Need to go home." He breathed.

"What was that?" Loke demanded. "I am taking my sisters back to a safe house, in the Starry Kingdom. We don't need to listen to you!"

"Loke." Yukino warned softly, and her brother instantly quieted, but with a glare worthy of the scarlet-haired Captain.

"We are not safe in either kingdom." Jellal spoke from next to them. "But we need immediate medical treatment." His arms tightened around Erza, who was still barely breathing.

"Mavis told me of a location." Yukino confided. "It's safe from demon, dragon, and star."

"Well, where?" Lucy asked shortly. "We need to hurry!" Already the goo was flooding out the windows.

Yukino cocked her head to one side. "She told me of a place called the Fairy Kingdom."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. A Dead Lover's History: End Part I

The Fairy Kingdom was long dead.

Eradicated in one of the powerful wars that had once been the Stars versus Dragons, this old kingdom was once a majestic land of magic, brimming with life and greenery rare on the earth.

It once had a queen named Mavis.

Bards sing of the fairy queen, of her unparalleled rise to power. She was remembered because of her kindness and compassion, and her efforts to make her kingdom a literal fairy haven.

But then she met Zeref. He was her head mage, distinguished from the rest because of his magic prowess. People called him the prodigy.

The inevitable romance came quickly after, as well as the inevitable tragedy. They loved each other and were pledged to each other. But then the heavens shook with yet another war.

This war was even more destructive than the countless ones that had come before, and four other lands were wiped off the earthly map. Humans ran into the bowels of the earth to cower and curse the heavenly beings for their petty squabbles. Thousands, nay millions, lost their family and loved ones.

Zeref had run through the fairy palace searching for his loved one. Calling her name in anguished syllables, over and again. They had told him she would not leave the palace until she made sure the whole kingdom was evacuated.

He found her in the garden. The leaves were brown when they were fresh and green minutes ago.

Mavis lay impaled by falling debris, and her life blood was soaked into her clothes, her hair. Her wrecked body shuddered as she tried to draw in life-giving breath, but her windpipe was collapsing, her heart flayed open.

Zeref took into his arms, weeping. She smiled weakly at the sight of her lover's face, but her lips froze on the beautiful three words she longed to give him. He kissed her, repeatedly, passionately, but they were never reciprocated.

Queen Mavis died in a dying garden. Every living single member of the Fairy Kingdom had been safely evacuated.

Zeref never forgave the heavenly people for what they unwittingly did. His grief morphed into hatred and anger, and he dedicated his budding magic powers into studying death and demons.

He unleashed his demons once on the heavenly realms, and was sealed away by Celestial Queen Anna. However, his dabbling in the dark arts gave him the gift (or is it curse?) of immortality. He could never really DIE, not in the sense that we think.

He was destined to return, again and again, until the world reeked of his presence.

And he would set the realms ablaze with his anguished hatred.

O.O

The Fairy Kingdom was but a husk of its former self, dilapidated ruins overgrown with moss and vinery. Crows cawed unnaturally from the alcoves, and whenever Yukino looked one in the face, it stared back with unnerving wisdom.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jellal asked in a hissing whisper, Erza's arm still draped over his shoulder. One could tell the whole place was abandoned, and a thousand years ago at that.

"She told me so." Yukino replied with a slightly confused expression. The details Mavis gave her were exact and precise, and they led them here, a place of ivy and rock.

"We should be back at the Sky." Loke muttered, casting a wary glance at Natsu, still listless on the arm of his golden-haired sister. "We have no business here."

"That's them!"

The four coherent Sky People bolted upright at the tiny whispers that seemed to echo out of nowhere. "Who speaks?" Lucy shouted back.

Two humans crept out of the foliage. Two mortals. "You came." The girl breathed, eyes wide. "I never believed it!"

"Hush up, Kuria, they're staring." The boy with the mask around his mouth narrowed his eyes at them. "Did Lady Mavis send you?"

"Yes." Yukino stepped up, shoving an agape Loke stage-whispering behind her, "They're MORTALS?!"

The boy stepped back, but kept the javelin pointed steadily at them. "My name is Varai. Lady Maivs entrusted the Fairy Kingdom to my sister and me."

"If so, they haven't done a very good job." Loke piped up again, and Yukino had a difficult time keeping the scowl off her face. "She said a few caretakers might be available to help us if we got into trouble."

"That would be us!" Kuria smiled. "We were taking our merchant wagon through the mountains to get here. That was when we, my brother and I, saw the Light Pillar. It was confusing at first, figuring out what it was, until the Lady herself SHOWED UP IN GHOSTLY PERSON telling us to be ready to receive a group of Starry outcasts to care for."

"Outcasts?!" Loke screeched. Varai growled and thrust the javelin closer. "We are not outcasts! Have you no respect for the Sky People who rule your earthly realm?"

"You mean the Sky People who ravage our homes over a few territorial squabbles?" Varai snapped. "Yes, we have a smidgen of respect that you manage to keep a few acres intact every time you clash. Besides that, no."

"Varai!" Kuria hissed. She turned back with an apologetic smile. "We are the last of the Fairy Kingdom. Our ancestors were some of the few that escaped the Decimation some hundred years ago. But we are still loyal to the High Queen Mavis, and when she told us to care for you, we will do so to our upmost."

"Thank you." Yukino said sincerely. Loke mumbled something, still shocked at Varai's outburst.

"Come in out of the rain." Kuria gestured towards an old church that had managed to escape the worst aspects of aging, and helped Jellal take the unconscious Erza.

They were safe, for now. But above them, the Skies still rumbled with the timbres of war.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **The author will be taking a brief hiatus due to family affairs and to also finalize the last stages of the story. She apologizes for the inconvenience but thanks all those who have followed and favorited this simple tale.**


	16. Part II: What Strigi Saw

Part II

"Zeref!" Zeref!" The glittering girl followed by harried advisors burst into the mages' studying room, beaming. "The Sabretooth Empire just signed the trade treaty!"

The student turned from his thick tomes and scattered papers to smile at her enthusiasm. "That's wonderful, my lady." The boy was only in his twenties, black locks swept back from intelligent, calculating eyes that focused fondly on the young Fairy Queen.

"It's taken a long time, but the Emperor was quite friendly at the last meeting. I won't be surprised if he agrees to an alliance in the near future!" Mavis twirled.

Several thick spectacled men tried to accost her with more papers, babbling about taxes and council regulations, but she shoved them away. "Give me some time, please. I wish to speak with the Prodigy."

Zeref raised an eyebrow as the flustered advisors huffed out the door. The only other mage in the room, a dark-haired boy with round glasses that made him look like an owl, bowed hastily and fled the room. "Your constant visits are spreading rumors."

"What's wrong with wishing to consult the greatest mind in the Fairy Kingdom?" Mavis flounced over to a chair and sat down, smoothing her gilded skirts with a graceful hand. "And I don't care what they say. Rumors rarely amount to anything if they're false."

Zeref sighed, setting down his pen. "My lady…." He began, his eyes closed as he drew in a breath for his lecture. However, when he opened them, large green eyes were brushing eyelashes with his. "Wha-?!"

"Do you know what the rumors say about us?" She breathed. Zeref felt a cold sweat gather at the nape of his neck, but along with the cold came the heat, the red hot blush in his cheeks. "M-My l-lady….don't…"

Mavis placed a finger on his mouth. "Don't get any funny ideas, Prodigy. I'm still the Queen. I won't participate in any improper conduct." But then she pressed her lips gently to the fingers that covered his lips, and leaned back. "But I am a female, and I have to admit that you are quite attractive."

Zeref sputtered behind her smooth little palm, his heart running dangerously fast to combustion speed. Mavis giggled as she slid off him, fluffed out her dress, and disappeared. Her scent of fresh rosemary whispered past, the only trace of her ever being there.

And that, the bards say, was how the beautiful Queen stole the Prodigy's heart.

Or, as Zeref later called it, how fate stole everything away from him.

O.O

Varai and Kuria's ancestor was the owlish mage that had made an immediate beeline from the studying room. His name was Strigi.

Strigi was a skilled wizard, though not even close to Zeref's prowess. Mastering the magic arts was his dream. He later grew up to be a humble farmer, growing bloated turnips and raising muddied swine and selling them at the market.

Why the sudden change in career choice? Simple. The Decimation happened.

The Decimation was the name given one of the territory wars waged by the Sky People. No matter how many Dragons or Stars fell in the battles, the victims were always the humans living on the fragile earth beneath.

Humans didn't have elongated life spans, nor reptilian wings or luminous skin. They were mud-born, with only the faintest hint of magic rippling through their veins. The shakings of Heaven killed dozens every time a Dragon roared, or every time a Star blazed.

Humans hated but feared the Sky People. To them, the Sky People were like the old pagan gods who killed anyone who forgot them in sacrifices offerings. What happened to benevolent Providence? What happened to kind deities that protected their people and granted them a safe life?

The Decimation, as mentioned before, was the largest Sky battle to rock both Heaven and Earth. Trees the size of towers bowed under the crushing rays from the heavens, and four nations were swept aside without a single survivor at the climax of the fight, when Dragon King Igneel's gnarled claws blocked a blow from Celestial Queen Anna's golden blade.

That was when IT happened. The death of the Fairy Queen.

Strigi had ran into the dying garden, searching for his fellow mage, yelping every time debris fell, or when the skies pulsed with another explosive impact. "Zeref! ZEREF!" As the bookwork turned the corner, he skidded to a stop, his already large eyes widening in horror behind fogged glasses.

Zeref cradled the Queen's dead body in his hands, a single raw scream tearing the air apart. Magic pooled and clotted like blood on the stone tiles of the garden path, rising like a tsunami wave to engulf the brown leaves around him like a vicious acid.

The body of the Queen was quickly dissolved in the muck.

"Zeref!" Strigi wailed. "Stop this! You're destroying the Queen's body! We need to get out of here!"

The Prodigy whirled to face the terrified mage. His crazed face dripped with tears, tears that crawled out of bloodshot eyeballs. "We can't leave! I can't leave! She's gone! SHE'S GONE!"

"We need to leave, or the castle will collapse!" Strigi bent forward, a hand outstretched, to rescue the Prodigy floating away on his own magic. "Grab my hand!"

Zeref howled, an animal sound. "My love is dead! I can't live on!" He suddenly strained, knee-deep in black tar. His stricken senses regained itself for a moment, and his eyes shone with clarity. Healthy fear, not madness, overtook him now. "Strigi! I'm caught!"

"Take my hand! I'll get you out of there!" Strigi bounced forward, sticking out a shaky arm. "Zeref, I've got you!"

But no, Zeref had caught himself in his own despair. As his terrified cries disappeared in a gurgle, Strigi looked on with horror and despair as the celebrated wizard drowned in darkness.

A particularly large impact shook the castle, and the owlish mage jerked back to the presence. He burst into tears as he ran, wiping the fat drops away with his robe's sleeves. His quivering figure pursued the path to the open courtyard outside the castle, where the soldiers were escorting civilians to safety.

Strigi was the last human to have talked directly with the Demon King.

For true to his name, Zeref entered the underworld, and made a kingdom out of devils.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: The author thanks all the supporters and followers for waiting this long for Part II. She hopes to reward their patience with plenty of exciting chapters in the future.**


	17. All Kinds of Awakenings

Kuria Formes was a raven haired girl with a green coat that rivaled the hue of the ivy on the walls, with an equally spunky personality. She was currently mixing vials of medicine in a bubbling cauldron in the corner of the hut, glancing occasionally at the Sky People sleeping in the corner.

Her brother, Varai, wore a cloth of black cotton over his mouth and a constant scowl between his dark eyebrows. His tunic was sensible but assassin-blue, testifying to his personality. He was now in the process of roasting the Sky People alive with his eyes.

"Brother, would you quit that?" The petite girl tsk'ed softly. "They are guests of the Fairy Kingdom now. You don't have to murder them with your retinas."

"I don't trust them." Varai growled. "They could be faking this to exploit us."

"They have the scent of Lady Mavis around them. That can't be faked." Kuria tasted the murky concoction before making a face. "Ew."

"If they are who they sat they are, this whole thing makes no sense." Varai sat down cross legged, laying his spear on his lap. "Why would the Dragon be with a group of Stars? And two of them wounded by demon wounds and exhaustion."

"The Dragon is burdened with memory." Kuria mused, her eyes thoughtful, the irises pulsing. "The Captain has been stabbed by a Black Blade, and the rest are simply suffering from minor injuries and lack of sleep. I can treat the wounds, but a non-physical hurt like that cannot be healed with herbs or medicine."

She cast a look on Natsu, who stirred in his sleep, showing his teeth, snarling at an unseen enemy. "He suffers, and we can't remedy it." Kuria murmured.

O.O

The desk of the Dragon King was a sturdy piece of ironwood, with clawed legs that gripped the floor and an elegant finish decorated with only the choicest of scars from previous owners. It was an honor to sit behind it, and a horror to be called in front.

Captain Gray Fullbuster was subjected so such a horror, and was resolved to not go down crying and shaking (as many other desk victims tended to do). His knuckles, however, was becoming the color of his namesake from the force of his clenched fist.

"Alpha, I present my deepest apologies for my earlier trespassing, but time is of the ess—"

"SILENCE, TRAITOR!" The mentally ill patient that was Acnologia roared in a tone of steel. "You will be silent in front of your King! The only reason I have called you here is a simple matter of retrieval."

"Re…trieval?" Gray spoke, the unfamiliar words tasting strange on his tongue.

"My top Dragon Assassin is missing." Acnologia turned his head to glare straight at Gray. In the gloom of the dark office, it was as if the fiercely lit eyes were glowing in the blackness. "I need you to find him."

"Natsu?" Gray voiced. "But isn't he after the Princess? The one who escaped?"

"Escaped…" Acnologia muttered. "I find it hard to believe that the airheaded bimbo could simply waltz out of the most heavily guarded prison in our fortress. Alone."

"Sir, she IS the firstborn daughter of the Celestial….wait, are you suggesting that she had inside help?" Gray reeled backwards, mentally and physically. Acnologia growled and thumped his fist on the table. A reminder to stay in place in front of the Ironwood table.

Gray inhaled nervously. "My lord, I am NOT responsible for assisting Princess Heartfilia from the dungeon. I was still recuperating from your torture methods, remember?"

Acnologia examined his claws, scraping away at some dried blood. "An accomplice, perhaps? That maid with the sky-blue hair?"

 _No. Not Juvia_. Gray felt ice creeping over his knuckles. "Leave her out of this."

"I have reason to be suspicious, Captain Fullbuster." The Alpha's gaze was unforgiving. "After all, a valuable hostage from another kingdom vanishes while my captain's integrity is compromised. Then, a demon lord attacks my castle. Why shouldn't I be apprehensive about the members of my kingdom?"

Gray felt sweat trickle its icy trail along his neck.

"All I ask is that you simply locate Natsu and bring him back." Acnologia steepled his fingers. "We cannot afford to lose a Dragon Assassin this early in the game. And I am most curious to discover the reason for his prolonged…absence."

 _The absence of my victim's son._

"So what would it be, Captain?" The towering man unfurled his wings, the slightest tremor indicating his still shaky sanity. "What would be your move in this game?"

O.O

The red-haired woman's world of spinning color cocooned her in a soft blanket of hazy pleasure. There was no hurt, death, or sorrow in this haven of peace, lazy color, and muted sound. She had no desire to return to the hellhole called reality.

The voice that had convinced her to sleep was a soothing soundtrack. Whispering reassurances that sounded lovely, but spoke of strange things that bewildered the scarlet being. Things like demons, poison, and a fairy heart.

But at the same time, something nagged at the being with the scarlet hair. There had been one shard of joy in her reality, but the memory escaped her mind fingers like a wisp of fog.

All she could recall was the image of a tattooed man, a man with hands outstretched to her, a golden hoop in his palm for her.

What was his name? His name…She wanted to say his name. Her gaseous fingers reached out and snatched at the image helplessly.

At that same point in time, Kuria forced an herbal potion into Erza's mouth.

O.O

The Dragon People's Fortress was at the wavering point when the combatants were equally matched. When the Dragon Assassins took over command, the beaten and bruised Dragon soldiers were motivated and surged back into action.

The demons gibbered with hatred, and a new type of demon emerged from the magic Zeref planted in the ground outside the Dragon Fortress. A shrieking female-shaped demon weeping tears of black staggered to the castle, and immediately plunged the skies into pitch darkness.

"Cute trick, witch." Gajeel yawned. "This is nothing when we have a White Dragonslayer to give light, and a Shadow Dragonslayer to navigate the dark."

Wendy hovered above the other Dragonslayers, her white wings beating the air. Her eyes were unfazed by the dark, but she felt a twinge of unease as the blackness began to _descend_ on the Fortress.

"Divers!" Laxus roared, lunging forward and dragging Wendy out of the way. Dart-nosed demons with razor sharp wings fell through the air so quickly they whistled a disconcertingly sweet note as they hurtled down to impale several soldiers so quickly some men died still chuckling over their last kill.

Cobra dodged with uncanny speed, but Sting spat out a curse as a nasty wound ripped open on his shoulder as a Diver cut him. Wendy peeked out from behind Laxus' huge wings to see Rogue vanish into a wisp of shadow to dodge the Divers.

"You can let go of me now." She told Laxus. The burly man gave her a glare and obliged. "I saved your ass, girl. Move faster next time."

At that same time, a pig-faced demon fired an arrow made out of yew-soaked metal at Laxus' exposed neck, and a white-haired dragoness kicked the arrow clean out of the air. "Same to you, big guy." Mirajane tossed her hair. "Get the gates shut."

Laxus fumed as Wendy smiled a bit. Her smile faded as she thought of Natsu, who would've been responsible for the gate closing.

Mirajane sensed her feelings. "Don't worry, kid." She clawed some poor imp across the eyes, talking as she did so. "Natsu's out there. He'll be back in one piece."

Wendy nodded. "I know." But as the skies churned with Divers, she felt very doubtful about it.

O.O

"Hold her down, dammit! Ow, not that way!"

Natsu awoke from a foggy sleep to see the green-clad human yelping as the Starry Captain thrashed on the stone pillar's base, nearly choking. The General was holding down her arms as she arched, finally relaxing as the medicine got into her system.

The Prince was still snoring, but Lucy was awake, clutching the scratchy blanket the humans provided. "You're finally awake." She said quietly.

Natsu didn't deign her with a reply. He stood and promptly flew outside.

The sky down here on Earth was covered with clouds. Heavy gray clouds that threatened with rain, as if the atmosphere wasn't already gritty enough.

His mind was slow to remember what happened in the last few hours, but as Natsu breathed in the pungent air, he recalled slowly all that Zeref had said. About his father, about Acnologia.

Igneel was named after the great King who had brought peace with his treaty with the Celestial Queen Anna. An ironic name since the second Igneel was brutally murdered but his own compatriot, and now Natsu knew, his rival.

His clawed fist erupted fire. He had been serving the very bastard he should've killed all these years. What a pompous, arrogant asshole, pretending to be his father's friend all this time.

"I know what you're thinking." Lucy's voice was behind him. Natsu rolled his eyes before turning around. "I went out for some privacy."

"You're obviously conflicted." The Princess rattled on stubbornly. "Your aura's full of inner turmoil. I thought it better if you not be alone with these thoughts of yours. Something could be broken."

Damn these Star People with their creepy sixth sense. Natsu ran a hand through his hair, looking skyward. "Like you? You should be afraid of me, with all my scary thoughts and all."

Lucy laughed, derisively. "Why should I? I supported you to Earth and you didn't lay a finger on me. Should I be scared of a man too weak to walk a scant few hours ago?"

"You did that?" Natsu was thrown off by this very interesting piece of news. "Huh. Never knew that. Thanks."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be thrown off. She recovered quickly. "Did you just thank me? What do you know, the soulless Dragon Assassin has a heart!"

Natsu glared at her. "You have a very annoying mouth." Lucy laughed. "You should see my mouth in action when my suitors were in court."

"So you like to pleasure men in your free time?" Natsu cocked his head to one side. The Princess choked. "A-absolutely NOT! I'm talking barbed comments!"

"I forgot you Star People were the abstinent type." Natsu threw his head back and puffed out a lazy trail of fire that licked the air. "So austere."

Lucy sputtered and coughed, smoothing down her very beat-up dress. "A-Anyway, we should go in. I think Loke would be waking up soon and he's a real pain in the—"

Grabbing her waist in a single swooping motion, Natsu pulled her in close, kissed her on the forehead, and let go. He didn't touch her lips, but Lucy was livid shoving him away like he burned her. "Y-you!"

"Just curious, darling." Natsu sauntered back in, his earlier gloomy thoughts dispersing like dew in sunlight. "Just curious."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Clash and Duel

Zeref was locked in an equally matched fight for the first time in centuries. Mavis had not done anything but grow in strength since the last time he saw her, and her magic was a tidal wave, crashing into him and drawing him out.

Mavis stood on the cracked and uneven marble floor, her bare feet hovering just above the ground. Her green eyes bored holes into his, and her arms fell loose at the side. She used no physical movement to bolster her magic power.

The Dark Wizard on the other hand, was throwing bolts of darkness and strings of ropey black to counteract her golden sphere of power, and was beginning to strain himself. Not only was he physically tired, but the sight of his dead lover after millennia of grief was wearing away his mental protection as well.

No one spoke. To speak now was to disrupt the magic boundaries, and it would erupt into a supernatural explosion they would both be annihilated in. A catastrophic end they would both be unprepared for.

They paused to regather power and calm themselves. Mavis was unsmiling, her expression cold and unforgiving, but sadness lingered in her gaze. It shook him to his core.

Zeref wiped some sweat off his brow, and smiled. Oh, well. He always did well under pressure.

They flew at each other again.

O.O

Wendy was just ducking into a corner to catch her breath, when she saw the recently "traitor" Captain Gray Fullbuster saddling one of the fastest wyverns. "Captain?"

"Assassin." He bowed his head quickly before meeting her gaze steadily. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Er, nothing." Wendy felt awkward for having a grown man be so ready to serve her. Dragon Assassins were revered but feared, but there was no qualm in Gray's eyes, just wariness. His hand was also on his sword, a long sharp thing with a silver handguard.

"All right. If you have no need of me, I have to hurry." Gray leaped on top of the wyvern in a quick fluid motion, making Wendy mourn her own inept saddling skills (blame the short legs).

"Where are you going? The gates are about to close!" The heavy portcullis was being lowered slowly, its progress hampered by the many demons still thronging about the area.

"Retrieval mission." Gray looked down at her from his perch on the snorting wyvern, and said in a less harsh voice, "Alpha's orders."

"Is it for Natsu?" Wendy asked fearfully. Usually retrieval missions were reserved for the K.I.A. or those deemed traitors. It was ironic for Gray, almost branded a backstabber, to fetch Natsu.

"Yeah." Gray rubbed his head tiredly. "Though I'm not quite sure where he is. He's supposed to have brought back the Star Princess, but how am I supposed to know SHE is?"

Wendy fidgeted. "I…can help. I know her scent, and I scored the highest points in my class in tracking."

The Captain studied her. "Are you free to leave? You seem needed here."

Wendy looked back at the other Dragon Assassins. Laxus was blasting a golden beam of white lightning at the demons by the portcullis. Sting and Rogue were guarding each other's backs as they moved in perfect synchronization. Cobra was only a blinding blur as he dove from the sky and mimicked the Divers' technique. Gajeel was hammering a tune on demon heads.

"They don't need me now." She told Gray. "I can come with you."

O.O

Acnologia watched the Captain fly off with the little Assassin, the blue-haired one who dodged the kunai. How long ago that felt. But all would soon come to a close soon.

He stood, aware of the shrieking sounds of combat outside, and smiled. It was nearly time.

"I am ready, Master Zeref. Just say the word."

O.O

The scarlet haired woman felt a twinge of unease. The poisonous whispers in her head were beginning to be overpowering, to the point where she felt the haze and murkiness of the dream world begin to strobe, static impulses that warned her, _you need to wake up._

The black liquid that still laced around her consciousness were agitated, moving like snakes through her mind. "Acnologia Acnologia Acnologia Acnologia"

But wasn't the Dragon King incapacitated? Why were the whispers so worked up? What was going on?

And most confusing of all, why did she taste yarrow and tansy on her tongue?

O.O

The sky let out an unearthly roar that made Yukino jump and Loke choke on his soup. "What the hell was THAT?"

"Another battle." Varai observed calmly. "This happens every time two Sky People collide in arms." His eyes flashed. "Does this unsettle you?"

"Shut up, Varai." Kuria smacked her brother soundly. "Eat your breakfast."

Jellal was peering at the sky, watching the rhythm of the explosions. "If this is just a minor skirmish, I can see why the Earth was so affected by the War. This could well result in a genocide because of us."

"Please, we're hardier then you give us credit for." Kuria smiled quietly before turning back to minister to Erza, who was in a lighter sleep than unconsciousness. Her eyelashes fluttered gently. She was dreaming.

Natsu suddenly poked his head in. "We got some trouble. There's this tiny rift in the clouds and something black is heading straight for us."

"A stray demon?" Varai stood swiftly and joined the Dragon Assassin at the entrance of the ruined temple they were resting in. "They come fairly frequently these days. Pesky little buggers."

Lucy shielded her eyes. "It doesn't look like a demon to me." Loke suddenly drew his sword. "The damned things got WINGS!" Natsu stiffened beside him, claws unconsciously folding back into his knuckles. "A dragon kin?" He muttered softly to himself.

The winged thing was descending on them with the speed only achieved by Wyverns…creatures mastered by the Dragon People…

"Dragon Assassin Natsu Dragneel!"

"Crap, it's the captain." Natsu hissed. "Dragon King must be missing my ass."

"Who's the girl?" Yukino ventured. Blue hair billowed out gently behind the Wyvern's spiky spine, and Natsu tasted a familiar sweet scent. "Wendy. Our newest Assassin."

"You hire children to do your dirty work?" The General spoke, his voice tinged with displeasure. "We don't have eternal life-spans like you Stars." Natsu snapped, whipping his sharp gaze to Jellal. "I was eight when I became an Assassin."

Lucy's eyes widened at this, and she opened her mouth to speak. But then the Wyvern landed with a colossal crash on the ground, its three eyelids flickering up and down to guard its eyes from the sun's rays.

Two figures were perched on the creature's back. Both had the characteristics of Dragon People, with large translucent wings and clawed hands and horned heads. One was male, with midnight hair and harsh black eyes, clutching the reins in one hand. The other had soft blue hair and large mild chocolate eyes, her arms wrapped around the male's for support.

No one spoke for a moment. Then the male drew an steaming ice rapier and pointed at them. "By order of the Dragon Kingdom, you are all under arrest."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	19. Backstabber Royale

The scarlet-haired woman came to.

She jolted awake to the shriek of a raucous sound, the sound of metal tearing through flesh. And the splash of blood on grass.

O.O

Mavis, despite all appearances, was straining herself more than she would've liked to admit. Zeref's magic was a leech, her magic leaking away.

But she was still a powerhouse, a force to be dealt with. Her golden streamers of energy wrapped around Zeref's ropey tar of sorcery like a vise, choking the darkness, wringing it out like laundry in a servant's brown hands.

Surely there was no hope for the Dark Wizard. Surely Mavis could shut him away. Surely this pain could be over, this hellish anguish over fighting a former lover.

Zeref snapped his head up, suddenly smiling. "Too many kingdoms fell with a single miscalculation." He sneered audibly. "In your case, lovely siren, it was a miscalculation called 'surely'".

Mavis screamed as his magic abruptly reared from her grasp and climbed into her throat. It stifled her magic, and the thin golden light straining from her hands blinked out of existence. The magic swelled and blanketed her in a hideous cocoon of dark inky tar.

"This anguish is far from over, Mavis." Zeref stood, panting. Damp bangs swung over his eyes. "In fact, the labor pains are just starting."

O.O

Usually, when one is faced with an arresting statement (har har), they have several reactions. One, disbelief, second, rage, and then thirdly, despair.

Natsu Dragneel did not do things "usually."

When Captain Gray Fullbuster extended his rapier to point at them, Natsu pounced like a tiger and yanked the blade forward with his teeth. A one-sided tug of war.

Of course, gravity was to be accounted for here on Earth, as the effects were much stronger. As a result, Gray fell like a log, off the startled Wyvern's back, pulling a yelping Wendy along with him. Natsu then proceeded to slit the poor Wyvern's throat.

"Bastard." Natsu stated coolly. "You don't arrest a Dragonslayer." He licked his claws slowly, dark blood from the convulsing Wyvern dripping from his fingertips. "You eliminate him when he becomes a liability. And only another Dragonslayer can do the honors."

He smiled devilishly at the fuming Ice Dragon's visage. The rose-haired Dragonslayer turned to the blue-haired Dragonslayer. "Never thought they sent the newbie to do the job."

Wendy flushed. "That's not why we're here."

"Then you better damn explain why!" Prince Loke was livid, and Varai was equally furious. "You Sky People think you can get away with anything, don't you?!"

Wendy flinched, her quivering wings fluttering like candles in a breeze. "We have a situation at the Dragon Fortress." She said with a deceptively calm voice. "We require your assistance."

"By arresting us?" Lucy still clutched her Keysword in the hanging guard stance, glaring at Gray but softening her gaze at the girl who had opened her prison cell door. "That's a funny way to ask for our help."

"Yeah." Varai twirled his spear and thrust it into the dirt. "Tell us your true intentions, or we will whip it out of you."

"If you do that, boy, you would endanger the entirety of the world." A new voice spoke. A husky one, weary and unused.

The Dragon Captain's eyes narrowed. Black reptilian slits stared at vibrant globes of light. "Captain Erza Scarlet. So now you awaken."

O.O

Back at the Dragon Fortress, things were going surprisingly well. With the Assassins leading the front the demons were being pushed back, unorganized without a leader.

"We've got them on the ropes!" Sting whooped, swooping like a shrike towards the stragglers. "Forward, dragons!"

Then something shifted. A dark cloudy twister, a whorl of black fingers outstretched from the depths of the Starry Castle (irony rears its head).

The fleeing demons raised their heads; they had heard a signal, a command. They turned as one to look back at the Dragons, wings beating against the suddenly putrid air.

"Lead them, Dragon King." Zeref whispered. "The dark side needs a commander."

Acnologia burst out of his study, upturning the immovable Ironwood desk. Raw power surged through his already muscled body, lending him new strength. Dragon fire, aided by demon magic.

The otherworldly being was no longer the Alpha….but he was now the Omega.

"Your Majesty…gah!" Gajeel choked as a vicious tendril slit his throat with a silent _shhrrrk_ noise. Levy's scream echoed across the courtyard as the Ironclad Assassin fell to the ground, blood pooling around his neck as he hacked out his life source.

"It will be my pleasure, my lord." Acnologia smiled.

O.O

"What a turn of events." Zeref laughed from his seat next to Mavis' cocooned spirit. "A royal traitor….I never would have predicted the outcome without you, my love."

The golden spirit weakly pulsed.

"Still defying me from the afterlife?" The man chuckled and stroked one lazy finger down the writhing cocoon. "Still, I can push others beyond the brink. I will choke the skies until Heaven and Hell are one. And I believe that would happen much faster than you think."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: The author apologizes for the long absence. She is also currently fangirling over Hiro Mashima's newest FT chapter.**


End file.
